A Little Light
by ElmMirror7
Summary: Violet Potter was happy. Then Harry got his letter, and she realized that there is a lot more to the world then she thought. Now she just has to figure out her place in it all. AU Younger Sister. Brotherly!Harry. Now in Year 2.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Prologue**

October 31, 1981

Lily Potter heard the crash followed by James shouting, "Lily, take them and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" and that was exactly what she did. She ran up to their bedroom still clutching Harry in her arms. She looked down at the crib which held the sleeping figure of her three week old daughter. She reached down to pick up her daughter, her mind already calculating how far she had to go so that she could leave the wards around their house and apparate both her children to safety. She heard the door bang open behind her and she immediately dropped Harry down into the crib with his sister before turning to the man standing in her doorway. If he could still even be called a man.

As Lily looked into the soulless red eyes of Lord Voldemort, she had a moment of clarity. James was dead and she soon would be as well.

"Step aside foolish women, or I will kill you" Voldemort said this as if it would be a mere inconvenience. Taking a life seemed so insignificant to him.

"No!" Lily screamed, "Kill me, but please don't kill Harry or Violet." She knew that even though Voldemort was only there for Harry he would not hesitate in murdering an innocent infant as well.

"Very well," Voldemort replied and then there was a flash of green light and the last thing Lily Potter ever saw was her two children screaming in the crib.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was having a exhausting morning. Vernon had been late to work. Dudley had thrown another temper tantrum. On top of all that, there had been endless owl screeching the entire morning. It was becoming rather irritating. She had already phoned animal control, only to be informed that they had no explanation for the unusual behavior of the normally nocturnal animals, but were extremely busy responding to other requests and would be unable to send anyone until the following evening. Deep down, this made Petunia worried. She knew a little of the wizarding world from Lily, and that was enough to make her suspect that these owls had to do with them. She shuddered at the thought.

She heard a knock on the door and used this distraction to attempt to shake off her growing unease. She opened the door to find a very unusual man, one of them, standing before her. He had a long white beard, half-moon spectacles, and such odd clothing that Petunia secretly prayed that none of her neighbors were looking out their windows at the moment. But that was not what caught her attention. It was what he was holding. She looked down at the two children in his arms. One seemed to be Dudley's age while the other could be no more than a few weeks old.

"Mrs. Dursley, isn't it?" the man said, turning her attention back on his face. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Last night your sister, Lily, and her husband were murdered by an extremely powerful dark wizard named Voldemort. I am extremely sorry for your loss." Petunia saw that he meant it. Dumbledore's eyes looked like they were beginning to tear up.

She heard Dumbledore asking her something, but she couldn't process what he was saying. Her mind was spinning. Lily was dead. Her little sister who was always so fiery and fierce, was dead. How could this happen? How was it possible? In one moment, the years of resentment fell away. Her sister was dead, and they had never made amends... She finally managed to pay enough attention to hear what the man before her was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dursley, I want nothing more than to leave you to grieve but I am afraid there are a few things we still need to discuss," he gestured meaningfully to the two children he was holding in his arms.

Petunia suddenly realized that these must be Lily's children. She looked again at the little boy, he had dark hair like that Potter freak that Lily had married. She felt a wave of anger. Potter. It was all his fault. If it weren't for him, Lily wouldn't have been so caught up in all that freakish magic. If it weren't for him, Lily would still be alive. She turned her attention to the little girl, and she felt her anger melt with shame. She hadn't even known that Lily had had another child. How could she not have known? Almost as if the baby had sensed her distress, her bright green eyes snapped open and she began to scream. Instinctively, Petunia reached out and took the baby with her younger sister's eyes from the strange man. She held her niece close and rocked her back and forth until she fell back asleep. Petunia gazed down at the now peaceful child in her arms, and began to feel the emotions that had been building up inside her. She just couldn't help thinking of baby Lily when her parents first brought her home from the hospital.

Petunia looked up at Dumbledore, who was standing with a hint of a smile on his lips and a relieved twinkle in his eyes and asked him, "What did you say her name was again?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. The Start of Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **The Start of Everything**

 _10 years later_

"Don't let the eggs burn!"

Violet's thoughts of Harry's birthday were interrupted, just in time to see that the eggs were, in fact, starting to burn. She quickly flipped them over and inspected the damage. They still seemed edible.

"Sorry Auntie, I guess I was just daydreaming," she told her Aunt Petunia, who was standing next to her preparing the bacon. Her aunt looked over at her and was about to scold her for not being careful, when her expression softened. Instead, she just smiled sadly and said, "No harm done, but next time you do that you'll have to clean up the mess." Violet just nodded, and they continued to work in silence, but not before she caught her aunt sigh under her breath "Lily was always dreaming to..." Violet often noticed that her aunt would do things like that.

Uncle Vernon walked into the room, mumbling a "Good Morning" to her aunt, which quickly changed to a scowl as he turned to look at Violet. Violet, for her part, forced a smile and a pleasant greeting, if only for the sake of her aunt. Violet knew that she was a sore part in their marriage, and she always tried to be on her best behavior around her uncle.

Her cousin Dudley followed her uncle into the room. He didn't offer any greeting and instead merely grumbled something that Violet interpreted as "What's for breakfast?" Her overweight cousin rarely focused on anything but eating and bullying smaller children.

Violet brought the eggs to the table, where her uncle and cousin were already sitting down, and returned to her thoughts of her brother's birthday. Almost as if she had magically summoned him, Violet noticed a head of messy black hair belonging to her brother, Harry, slipping into the room. Her brother made his way to his seat and managed to escape notice until his chair let out a loud _creeeaaak_. Immediately, her aunt and uncle snapped their heads around and glared at Harry. Dudley, for his part, began shoveling down his food as fast as possible in hopes of getting done and far from Harry as soon as possible. Violet inwardly groaned at the colder atmosphere that sprang into existence around Harry when he was with the Dursleys. She knew that Harry couldn't help it, but she sometimes wished he would just be normal, for his sake more than anyone else's. The incident with the snake a few weeks ago had just made everything much worse. Violet had been at a friend's house, so she had only heard about the event afterwards from both Dudley and Harry. Accidentally unleashing a snake on Dudley was something that her aunt and uncle were finding hard to sweep under the rug, especially now that Dudley was avoiding Harry. Furthermore, Harry refused to apologize. Uncle Vernon was furious at Harry and was acting colder to Violet as well. Violet could almost feel the pressure building, as if they all were in a volcano about to erupt.

Violet heard the mail slot open by the front door, and she immediately turned towards the hall saying, "I'll get it!" Anything to get away from the frigid atmosphere around the breakfast table. She walked down the hall towards the door. She picked up the mail and then decided to start sorting through it, in order to delay returning to the kitchen for as long as possible. She looked through the all the bills and junk mail until she came across something different. For one thing, it was yellowish and much thicker than a normal letter, and, for another, it was addressed to Harry.

Violet walked into the kitchen and handed the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon and was about to turn and give the letter to Harry when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She turned to see Uncle Vernon glaring at her. "Why aren't you giving me that last letter?" He growled.

She heard a little gasp from her aunt, as if she couldn't decide whether to defend her niece or support her husband. Behind her she heard a chair sliding back, and she knew Harry was coming to her aid. _This was going to get out of hand rather quickly_. She tried to motion for her brother to sit back while she held her uncle's angry gaze. "It's not for you, it's addressed to Harry."

At this, her uncle let go of her hand to give a hardy laugh. He looked over to Harry, "Who would send a letter to a freak like you?" He laughed and grabbed the letter from Violet before she had time to react. His expression changed from mirth to shock as he read the address in deep green ink.

Mr. H Potter

Second Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"All of you out!" Vernon shouted gesturing to Violet, Harry, and even Dudley, who had been watching the whole interaction as if it was a scene on the television. Dudley immediately left, not wanting to catch his father's anger .Harry ignored Uncle Vernon, standing his ground. Violet tried, in vain, to pull him out. She knew that he could only make things worse.

"I want my letter," Harry said relatively calmly, but she could tell Harry was about to explode with anger as well.

"I said GET OUT!" Vernon yelled. He grabbed onto both of them and threw them out of the kitchen. Violet heard Harry give a hiss of pain as he fell down on his arm. She came close to him and tried to see if he was ok, but he motioned for her to stay put.

Harry leaned against the keyhole to listen. Violet leaned down to look underneath the crack of the door to see what was happening, ignoring her brother's glare. He clearly wanted her to go upstairs and leave the eavesdropping to him. When he saw she would stay, he motioned for her to take the better position at the keyhole while he looked under the door. Violet accepted. She watched her uncle take the letter and burn it. Harry stiffened beside her as he watched his letter turn to ash. Aunt Petunia stood with Uncle Vernon, although Violet couldn't quite make out her expression. After that Violet turned around and headed upstairs, Harry coming up behind her. There wasn't anything left to see.

* * *

Violet reached the room that she shared with Harry, and climbed onto her bed. The room was not very big, it had just had enough room for a one bed with a trundle pull-out, a dresser, and a few feet of walking space. There really wasn't anything to complain about though. The room had been the guest room before it was converted into a bedroom for Harry and Violet. At least it was bigger than the last bedroom which had been turned into Dudley's junk room. Whenever Aunt Mage came to visit, she and Harry would be evicted to that room. It was so small that they barely had enough room to walk.

Harry walked inside after her, grabbing the door to close it. He winced and then quickly switched hands to close the door. He then began furiously pacing.

Seeing him so angry made her instantly regret what had happened. She stood up and told him "I'm sorry I gave Uncle Vernon your letter. I should have put it aside and given it to you later."

Immediately, Harry stopped pacing he reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and he met her green eyes with his. She noticed that Harry's expression was slightly pained. Harry said, "I don't blame you Vi; it wasn't your fault. Uncle Vernon's the one who burned my letter. Besides, he grabbed it from you. There wasn't anything you could do." Harry's eyes darkened as he thought about what had transpired.

Violet saw his look and hastily said, "Harry, do try to keep calm with Uncle Vernon. I know you're angry, but I don't think setting a snake on him, or something like that, will solve anything. Besides he wouldn't ever really hurt me, you know that."

At this Harry said, "Don't worry, I won't do anything _drastic_. Unless, of course, he does anything like that to you again, in which case he had better hope there aren't any snakes nearby." Harry winked at the end of this to show he was only joking about the whole snake thing. As he had told her after the accident, the only thing he had done was talk to the snake, not tell it to scare anyone. He didn't even think the snake had really understood.

Violet noticed that as he talked he had begun clutching his arm. Now, a small painful gasp escaped him. She suddenly realized that his arm must still hurt from when Uncle Vernon threw them out of the kitchen.

"Harry what's wrong with your arm?" Violet asked her voice full of concern. She leaned over, trying to see his arm.

Harry turned away from her, "It's nothing Vi, just leave it alone."

"Harry, you obviously hurt your arm, I just want to see it, and it might be sprained or even broken."

"Stop trying to mother me Vi, I'm fine."

"Harry, just because you heal fast does not mean a broken wrist is fine. Now show me your arm!"

"Vi, I'm fine. Just leave it be."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, GIVE ME YOUR BLOODY ARM THIS INSTANT!"

At Violet's outburst, Harry let her drag him to her bed, using his good hand, where he sat down and let her examine his arm. She turned it over carefully, hearing Harry's hiss of pain.

"Can you move it?" She didn't think Harry had fallen hard enough to break his arm, but thoughts of going to the hospital and getting Harry's arm in a cast flew through her mind.

"Yes Vi, I can move it," And he did, to Violet's immense relief.

She looked at Harry's arm and tried to figure out what to do about it,

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," he said, and he moved his arm without any pain. Violet smiled, but they both sat there for a moment pondering what had just happened. A miracle recovery wasn't all that surprising for Harry. He always seemed to heal surprisingly fast. One time he had fallen off a rooftop (why he and Violet were up there no one knew) and had broken his leg, he had been rushed to the hospital, only to walk away perfectly fine a few hours later. It was just one of those things that had labeled him as a "freak".

Finally Harry looked at Violet, his eyes filled with worry and confusion, "Why do things like this always happen to me Vi?" He asked softly.

Violet sat silently for a moment. It was times like this she wished that everything was different; that everything made sense. She loved her brother more than anyone, and it hurt to see him so alone and confused all the time. She wanted to be able to tell him that there was a definite answer to everything, and that she would find it, but she didn't even know where to begin. How do you try to find out how your brother can talk to snakes and heal himself? If she tried to talk to anyone she would just sound crazy. But she would figure it out, she knew that much. Someday. Somehow it would all make sense. She finally confidently told her brother, "I don't know why, but one day we'll figure out together."

Harry smiled at his little sister. She really believed she would come up with something that could solve everything. At times like this her unfailing optimism helped him more than anything else. He reached over and gripped her hand in his now uninjured one and replied, "Together."

* * *

The next morning, Violet came down to see everyone in a foul mood. Apparently three more letters had appeared, and despite Harry's best attempts to read one, Uncle Vernon had managed to burn them all. The result was having them both looking positively murderous.

Violet grabbed a slice of toast and ate it as she rushed to the garden where she spent several minutes weeding, until she heard the sound of someone walking over to her.

Without turning around Violet said, "Auntie I don't understand what the big fuss is, what's so bad about Harry getting that letter?" She looked up to confirm that it was indeed her aunt that had come outside.

Aunt Petunia didn't answer. Instead, she crouched down and helped Violet with the weeding. Violet patiently waited for her aunt's response.

"There is more to it than just this letter, it is what that letter represents." her aunt finally sighed.

Violet waited for her to elaborate, but when she didn't, Violet realized her aunt wasn't going to say more about the subject.

* * *

The letter problem continued. By Sunday there had been so many letters that Uncle Vernon had forced both Harry and Violet to stay in their room. Violet eventually convinced her aunt to let her venture downstairs; so long as she emptied her pockets on the way back up to prevent any chance of her smuggling any of the letters to Harry. The downstairs was so thick with the smoke from all the burned letters that Violet was almost happy she had a reason to stay upstairs. She told this to Harry, in order to try and cheer him up. He smiled a little and managed to joke a bit about the whole situation, but eventually he just returned to pacing. The letter situation was leaving him more and more frustrated and angry.

"Whoever is sending me the letters will probably give up soon," Harry told Violet morosely, as they sat in their room, waiting for Harry to be let downstairs.

Violet put her arm around Harry and said, "Don't worry, that person has probably killed half a dozen trees to send all those letters. No one would be cruel enough to let all those trees die in vain." Seeing that her bad-joke hadn't successfully cheered Harry up, she continued on a much more serious note, "Whoever it is wants you to get that letter. He won't stop sending them. Don't worry, we'll figure out how to get our hands on one eventually."

* * *

Finally, Uncle Vernon had managed to burn all the letters. "One hundred and fifty in total," He said to Aunt Petunia as Violet and Harry walked through the kitchen on their way outside. The whole house smelled so terrible, that Violet was beginning to desperately need the fresh air even though it was already starting to get dark. She had convinced Harry to come with her, anything to take his mind off the letters, even if it meant she would have to suffer through Harry's jokes about her obsession with gardening.

Aunt Petunia suggested to Uncle Vernon that they should just move out for a few days, but he point blank refused to.

"It's obviously that boys doing," he muttered, "He wants to drive us away from our house. I will not let him. Not after what he did to Dudley."

By this time Vernon was talking so loudly that everyone heard, including Harry, who was already outside. He re-entered the kitchen before retorting, "I didn't do anything to Dudley, and it was his stupidity that got him trapped in that cage."

Dudley, who had been watching the television, turned and looked at Harry with a blank, shocked expression that almost proved Harry's statement, but, before Dudley could process the conversation, Vernon was already shouting at Harry, "I will not have you call my son stupid. _He_ isn't a freak whose parent got themselves killed by driving while drunk!"

Harry looked like he was about to run up and murder his uncle after that comment. Violet grabbed onto her brother's arm and whispered to him, "Stop it! This is just what he wants you to do." She had to admit it was working though. She had half a mind to let go of Harry and help him attack their uncle. _How could her uncle accuse her parents of something that awful_?

Apparently Aunt Petunia thought the same thing. She stood between her husband and her niece and nephew. Facing her husband she said, "That enough Vernon."

Uncle Vernon looked a little uncomfortable under his wife's cold glare.

Harry looked a little calmer after seeing his aunt defend his parents. Violet looked at him for a moment before releasing him from her grip. Once he was free, he sent a quick glare at his uncle and then turned and marched to the front of the house where he took a seat directly in front of the door, signifying that he was going to stay there all night if that was what it took to get his letter. Uncle Vernon, after another glance at his wife, walked down the hall and sat down across from Harry. They both proceeded to glare daggers at one another. Fearing that one of them would murder the other if left alone, Violet went over to sit next to her brother. Aunt Petunia followed her with the same intent. Dudley looked utterly confused about what was going on, but, when he saw that his entire family was sitting in front of the door, he decided that he might as well join them.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Violet was jolted from her sleep by a loud noise. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Sleeping in the hallway on her brother's surprisingly comfortable shoulder. She looked around to find the source of the sound and was surprised to see the door had apparently fallen down. But that wasn't what really gave her a shock. It was the huge man standing at their doorstep. As he stepped into the light, she saw that the man had an unkempt beard, and dark eyes. He also was holding what appeared to be a bright pink umbrella. Violet immediately decided that she was dreaming and tried to pinch herself to wake up.

The man standing before them took one look at everyone sleeping on the ground and muttered something that sounded like, "muggles. no common sense…"

The sound of the door falling seemed to have awakened everyone else. They all were looking at the enormous man, with extremely bewildered expressions. The man looked at Uncle Vernon and said, "I don't suppose you have a cup o' tea, or maybe somthin' a bit stronger." He then turned to the Potter siblings and said, "Harry and Violet, I haven't seen either of you since you were babies." The man's eyes began to tear up a little, "You both look so much like James and Lily.

Uncle Vernon was starting to change from being shocked to furious. He finally managed to find his voice, "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked the stranger. Uncle Vernon face was slowly turning a shade of red that was almost as bright as Violet's hair.

The man, sensing something was amiss, said, "I suppose I better introduce myself, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, and Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Out of everyone in the room the only person who seemed to understand any of what he said was Aunt Petunia, who immediately stood up leaning her long neck out until she was only inches from the man's face. With a voice that sent shiver down Violets spine, Aunt Petunia hissed at the man, " _Get Out!_ "

The man, Hagrid, looked a little alarmed at this display, and Violet secretly had to agree. She had never thought her aunt was scary, but now looking between her aunt and red faced uncle, she immediately knew which one she would rather see angry.

Hagrid managed to compose himself enough to say, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm here to do a job, and I intend to do just that." Hagrid looked like he had suddenly remembered something. "but first..." he said, and, with a fearful glance at Aunt Petunia, brought a box out of his massive coat, "a little present for Harry's birthday." He preceded to hand the box to Harry, who opened it up.

Violet leaned over to see what it was; she gave a small smile at the sight of the sticky chocolate cake with green writing that said _Happy Birthday Harry_. She looked at Harry and saw him smiling as well. Violet was happy that this man had brought the cake. She knew it must be nice for Harry to see that someone else cared about his birthday.

Harry looked up at the big man, and thanked him. Then he asked a question Violet had been wondering as well, "What's Hogwarts?"

It was now Hagrid's turn to become angry. He shouted at Aunt Petunia, "You've never told them?!"

Aunt Petunia replied in that same cold voice, "No, and why should I have? What good would it do them? Besides, what should I tell them? That cheery little speech about how Hogwarts is a the best Wizarding school in the world, where you get to channel all that special magic you have, and make lifelong friends." Upon seeing Hagrid's shocked expression, Aunt Petunia smirked and continued, "Oh yes. I remember it all from when that _witch_ came to give Lily her letter. You make it all sound so rosy and cheerful don't you. You never see it fit to tell us about the uglier things? Well here's your chance. Why don't you tell him how it's your _magic school's_ fault that my sister's dead. Go on tell him! At least then he'll be more prepared than my sister was!"

Violet had so many questions floating in her head that she was beginning to get a headache. She didn't dare ask any of them. She instead looked up at the big man, who look shocked, and possibly… a little ashamed? She felt bad for him. After all, it seemed he was only trying to do his job. So she spoke up, her voice cutting through terrible silence, "Why don't we go into the kitchen? Mr. Hagrid can explain everything."

She looked to her aunt to see if she approved, but she merely turned and headed into the kitchen. Violet took this as a yes, and headed to the kitchen as well. Hagrid put the door back in its frame and followed her with everyone else trailing behind.

Once everyone was sitting in the kitchen, Violet started to make some tea. She figured that this was going to be a long conversation.

Hagrid looked to Harry and seemed to be waiting for him to ask a question. Harry finally repeated his previous one, "So what exactly is Hogwarts?"

Hagrid, with a quick looked at Aunt Petunia, said, "It a school for magic, I actually happen to have your letter right here." He handed Harry a letter, and, although Violet was too far away to see it properly, she knew that it was the identical to the one that had come in the mail a few days before. She watched as Harry opened the letter and proceeded to read it. Eventually he looked up at Hagrid and said, "So I'm a wizard?"

Hagrid nodded and seemed about to say something before Harry interrupted, "I can't possibly be a wizard."

At this Hagrid gave a small chuckle, momentarily forgetting about tension in the room, "'Course you're a wizard Harry, your parents were two of the best," seeing Harry's still skeptical expression he continued, "haven't you ever done something when you're really angry or sad, something that you couldn't explain?"

The room was quiet for a moment; the snake incident was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Violet was also preoccupied because a different thought had just occurred to her, _I've never done anything like Harry has, does that mean I can't do magic?_ She decided to ask Hagrid.

"Is it possible for a witch and wizard to have a non-magical kid?" she asked innocently.

Hagrid looked up at her, and replied with a smile, "There are kids like that. We call 'em squibs. But you've got nothing to worry about; you've probably been doing plenty of magic for years."

Violet didn't bother correcting him, but an awkward silence followed. Eventually Harry asked, "So what happened to our parents?"

Violet tried to forget about being a squib, and focus on the story the Hagrid told them. Hearing about an evil and murderous wizard, who had killed her parents, gave her an idea of why her aunt was so angry. She was even a little happy that she wasn't going to be entering a horrible world like that. Or at least she tried to tell herself that. Hagrid concluded by telling Harry that he was apparently famous in a magical world that he had not heard about until that day. And Harry asked him, "What about Violet?"

Hagrid looked a little uncomfortable at this but finally answered, "Well you see...Harry, you were the one to get rid of You-Know-Who, Violet was their also, but he tried to kill you not her. So Violet isn't quite as well...um...well-known as you"

"That's ok," Violet said, "I have no interest in being famous."

There were a few minutes of silence, while everyone processed everything Hagrid had just told them. Violet could see Harry could barely contain his excitement at the prospect of going to a magical school. She, however, was torn between a feeling of jealousy that Harry was going to go to their parents' school and fear. _If the was one evil wizard, who's to say there weren't going to be more? And how was it possible that she hadn't ever known how her parents died. She had spent all her life believing that they had died in a car crash. Her parents had died trying to protect her and Harry._ She was interrupted from her confusing thoughts by Uncle Vernon, who seemed to have finally found his voice.

"I Will Not Have Him Go To That Waste Of A School. You Here Me? I Won't Have It. No Crackpot Old Fool Is Going To Teach Him Magic Tricks!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

This managed to get Hagrid angry, "NEVER INSULT HOGWARTS OR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!"

He brandished his pink umbrella, and Violet thought that he was planning to hit Uncle Vernon, but instead he turned to point it at Dudley, who shrieked and clutched his bottom, which appeared to have sprouted some sort of tail.

Violet stared at the tail for a few moments, trying to understand what had happened. _Had she just seen magic?_ Then she caught sight of her cousin's face, tears streaked it, and she immediately decided that if this was magic, she wanted no part in it. She turned to Hagrid and practically shouted at him, "Get rid of that tail right now!"

Hagrid looked a little surprised, but after a few seconds he brought his umbrella back and with another swish the tail disappeared. Violet only took a moment to marvel at the magic, before turning and storming out of the room. She didn't want to have anything to do with the rest of this conversation.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please Review!**


	3. A World You Have No Part In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **A World You Have No Part In**

Violet was sitting in her and Harry's bedroom room listening to Harry detail his trip to Diagon Alley.

"And then we went to Gringotts, that's the wizard bank, and Vi, our parents were rich, isn't that amazing! The bank was run by goblins, _actual goblins_!" Harry said, not even trying to contain his excitement. Violet just smiled and tried to look interested, but really she just wanted run to the garden and take out all her anger out on the weeds. She had so many feelings and thoughts going through her mind, that she had long ago given up on trying to sort them all out. All she knew was that her whole family had been completely turned upside down. After Harry had left with _that man,_ she had found Dudley crying in his room. Of course, he immediately yelled at her to get out before proceeding to slam his door in her face. While there was no way he would let anyone ever see him crying, let alone open up enough to talk, it was clear to Violet that he was traumatized by his brief encounter with magic, and she felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do for him. Uncle Vernon had stalked off to work in the morning and had failed to even acknowledge her existence at all. Aunt Petunia had simply gone to her room and hadn't left again. With Harry, the person who best understood her, gone, Violet was left to sort through everything with no one to talk to. Yet somehow, Violet couldn't find it in herself to blame Harry for any of it. On the contrary, she felt genuine happiness that Harry was going to somewhere where his abilities would be valued, but that happiness just happened to be riddled with fear, anger, and confusion.

Harry noticed that Violet wasn't sharing any of his enthusiasm. He stopped his description of Diagon Alley and sat next to Violet on her bed. Violet saw him sitting next to her, but she waited a few more moments before beginning to speak. "Everything is going wrong. Aunt Petunia is mad at you, Uncle Vernon is furious, and I just don't know what to do about any of it." To Violet's surprise she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "And, to top it all off, you are leaving me and are probably going to get killed by some evil wizard, just like our parents," she broke down sobbing.

Harry waited for her to calm down a little and then he said gently, "I know you don't want me to go." He saw Violet start to sputter a reply, and he held up his hand to silence her. "Don't worry, I get it, you're afraid I'll be killed like our parents were. That I will go off and vanish from your life forever. That isn't going to happen. The man who killed our parents is gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

Violet just looked at Harry for a moment before saying quietly, "You don't know that for sure."

Harry sat quietly for a moment. "No, your right. I don't know for sure, but I know that if I don't go to Hogwarts I will regret it for the rest of my life. Besides, it would be like going against what are parents would have wanted."

Violet only nodded. She knew she wasn't going to convince Harry not to go to Hogwarts. She didn't even really want to. He would be miserable if he couldn't go. She just didn't want to lose her brother, and she was afraid she would lose him one way or another.

"I guess your right," Violet finally said, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice, "I just wish we didn't have to be separated."

"Well you never know. Maybe you'll get to go to Hogwarts," Harry didn't sound to convinced though. Everyone knew that Violet couldn't doing any of the things Harry could. It had always been Harry's freakishness and never Violet's. "And maybe everything else will work out also. Maybe Aunt Petunia, will be more accepting of magic. I don't think Uncle Vernon's going to change, but then again, I'm not sure if I care either way about him." At this, Violet gave the smallest of smiles which Harry took as encouragement. "Besides, even with everything, I'll still send you letters as often as possible, and by the end of the year, you'll know more magic than half the wizards in the world and they'll have to let you come to Hogwarts." Violet smiled again, she knew Harry was just trying to cheer her up, but it was working. Her whirlwind of emotions was subsiding a little.

"I guess," she finally said in a small voice, wiping away the last remaining tears on her cheeks, "and if I'm to know more than half the wizarding world, you better finish telling me about Diagon Alley."

Harry smiled and said in his once again over-enthusiastic voice, "Anyway, after awhile we got to the wand shop, the man there was probably over a thousand years old…"

Violet continued to listen and this time she caught a little of his enthusiasm. By the time he finally formerly introduced her to his owl Hedwig (she was named after someone in one of the books he had skimmed on the train ride back from Diagon Alley) Violet was starting to feel that maybe this whole Wizarding thing wasn't going to turn out so badly after all.

* * *

Later that night, Violet sat awake on her bed looking at the small package she held in her hands. Her brother had fallen asleep hours ago, while she had stayed awake staring at the ceiling, sleep eluding her. She had finally given up and retrieved the package from the loose floorboard where she had been hiding it from her brother.

She had meant to give it to him today. She had been planning on a small celebration and everything. She had been working on it all for weeks and had even saved up some money to buy him a cake, well… probably a cupcake, but she was going to make it special. It was going to be the best birthday ever.

She looked at the package in her hands and thought sadly that it had the best birthday ever after all. Harry had discovered a whole new special world that he could be part of. That man had given him an owl as a birthday present. _An owl!_ How could she compete with an owl? How could she compete with a wand and a cauldron and a bank run by goblins?

When Harry had comforted her earlier that day she had felt so sure of it all, but night always brings out the worst in everything. She was afraid. It was worse than the thought of her parents being killed ten years ago. After all, she had lived her whole life without them. She was going to lose her brother, and the thought of losing her brother made her want to crawl-up under her covers and cry.

She shook herself out of her miserable thoughts. She wouldn't dwell on them, they couldn't change anything anyway. She would spend time with Harry now, and when he left she would write to him, and she would hope and pray that it was enough. She looked down at the package she was holding. She couldn't give it to him now. His birthday was over. It was too late.

Across the room she spied his trunk standing open. Most of the things Harry had gotten from Diagon Alley were still inside. She went over and pulled out a bag of what looked like owl treats. She opened it up and slipped the wrapped present inside. She resealed the bag and slipped it underneath the other bags of owl treats. Then, she turned around and crawled into bed.

* * *

"So are you telling me that there are such things as unicorns?" Harry asked his little sister while his swing gently swayed in the breeze. Violet, who was sitting on the swing next to him, nodded with a smile on her face.

"According to _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ Although they are rare, there are hundreds of them in England alone. Their hair and horns are supposed to be used for wand cores and potions and stuff."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Now that you mention it, I think I remember that wandmaker mentioning it was one of the wand cores."

"You said your wand was phoenix feather right?"

"Yeah I did. Apparently it was one of only two feathers given from that phoenix."

"Do you know who has the other one?"

Harry turned away from Violet before answering this, "No, he didn't mention anyone."

Violet could tell Harry was lying, but she decided to let it go. They sat in silence for a few moments as they watched little children playing in the park. Violet looked up at the tall tree opposite the swing set, trying to catch a glimpse of the birds nest she knew was concealed in its branches.

"Remember how we always used to come to this park when we were little," Violet asked her brother, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you thought that these swings were the best thing in the world." Harry smiled as he remembered how his little sister had acted when she had been five.

"Well they were," Violet said with fake indignation, "I loved swinging on them. It made me feel like I was flying, just like the birds from that nest."

"Hey, did I ever say they weren't?"

"You were just as obsessed with them as I was."

"I was like six."

"That doesn't change the fact that you were. I remember that whenever you thought I wasn't paying attention, you would be right back over here trying to do something stupid and dangerous, like jumping from the swing or trying to swing up over the bar."

"No I wasn't."

"How about the time you nearly broke your wrist jumping from the swing?"

"I just wanted to see how far I could get."

"What about the time you twisted up the swing and then smashed your head into the pole."

"I was fine."

"Everyone thought you had a concussion."

"You're exaggerating it."

"One of the parents called an ambulance!""

Harry held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, I give up. You win."

Violet smiled and gave herself a big victory push. As she swung though, her smile faded a bit, and she dragged her swing to a stop. Harry looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, twisting his swing around to get a better look at his sister.

"I'm just going to miss this," Violet said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"Just sitting on this swing set and talking. Like we have for years. It won't be the same here without you"

Harry pulled her swing closer to his and put a comforting arm around her. "I'll miss it to."

* * *

"So anyway, I'll probably send you letters every week." Harry told Violet while rummaging around under his bed, trying to reach the pestle from his potions kit, which had somehow escaped his trunk for a third time. It was his last night before he left to Hogwarts, and Harry was trying to finish up his last bit of packing. Violet was refusing to help him on principle.

"You better. If you don't, I'll have to come over there myself," Violet growled, trying to keep the conversation lighthearted.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't expect anything less." Harry replied, looking over to give her a smirk. Violet responded by throwing a pillow at him, making him to drop the pestle again.

It had been a really great last month of summer, even though their aunt and uncle had still not accepted was Harry going to Hogwarts, making everything much more awkward and uncomfortable when Harry was in the house. Whenever Harry and Violet weren't out, they stayed inside their room and looked through all of Harry's schoolbooks, and other supplies. They were all so weird and different that Violet almost wished that they taught courses like transfiguration at her own primary school. Instead they were stuck learning geography. Violet had also struck up a friendship with Hedwig, who was one of the most intelligent birds she had ever seen.

The next morning they were going to go to Kings Cross Station, and Harry would be going on the Hogwarts express. Her aunt and uncle had reluctantly agreed to take both Harry and Violet to the station. Violet was glad that she could come along and give Harry a final good-bye.

"That's it. All done!" Harry exclaimed as he zipped his trunk closed, and pulling it upright.

"Are you sure," Violet asked. "Let me see the list."

"No I got it," Harry said. He quickly skimmed through the list. "Textbooks, check. Potions supplies, check. Telescope, check. Hedwig's food and owl supplies, check." Hedwig hooted her approval. Harry walked over to the dresser and opened up his drawer. "Clothing and robes, check. Parchment, quills, and ink, check. That's everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

With a satisfied smirk on her face, Violet held up the wooden box containing Harry's wand. Harry grabbed it from her hands with a good natured scowl and opened his truck partially to put it inside. It must have been balanced wrong because the weight of the school supplied pushed the trunk open the rest of the way, spilling everything out all over the floor. Violet let out a peal of laughter, and Harry collapsed back on his bed with a groan.

* * *

The morning turned out to be a dreary one. Violet had woken up with a headache, and even the weather was miserable. She could hear the rain pattering down like the sky was crying. The fog had also come in, thick and white. Even Harry seemed subdued, the realization he was leaving his sister striking him hard. He had known he was leaving her behind, but he hadn't realized quite how much he would miss her until he woke up and saw his packed trunk standing across the room. This was it. He was going.

Aunt Petunia had decided to sleep in rather than see her nephew off, so Violet and Harry just made some toast for their breakfast. Neither ate anything.

Uncle Vernon grumbled about having to drive Harry to the station, and, once inside the car, they all sat in awkward silence. All through the drive, the two Potter children were immersed in their thoughts. Violet kept replaying the night with the present in her mind. Harry kept trying to distract himself from the thought that he was going to leave his sister behind.

All to soon they had arrived at the station. Uncle Vernon said nothing, he sat in the car waiting for Violet to come back, so he could return home to his _normal_ life.

Violet walked with Harry until they reached platform nine.

"Where is platform 9 ¾ ?" Violet asked looking around concerned.

"Don't worry Vi, its hidden from muggles, there is a way to get their, Hagrid told me." This was a lie, but Harry had about a half hour before he had to get to the station so he wasn't worried. He was bound to find someone who knew how to get on. Telling Violet would only make her worry more.

Violet believed him and looked around the platform sadly. _A platform that only wizards can see. Just another thing that separates me from Harry._

Harry saw Violet's expression and thought she was worried about him leaving. He turned to comfort her,"Don't worry Vi, everything is going to be fine."

Violet smiled hesitantly and said, "I know, I believe you."

He looked at his sister standing before him, her short auburn hair done into a messy pony, her dress a little crumpled from the drive, her green eyes moist. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to take his stuff turn around and go back home with her. She was the only person he really cared about in the world, and he didn't want to leave her behind. But he had no choice. He knew it, and she knew it. He had to go. Not going had never really been an option.

"I wish you could come with me," Harry said, and at that moment that was what he wanted most of all.

"I know" Violet said, her voice small. Then she grabbed her brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his ear. The tears she was trying to hold back started to roll down her cheeks.

"Me too," Harry said as he held his sister close, and could feel tears of his own threatening to fall. They just stood there for a few minutes, embracing each other.

Finally, they pulled apart. Harry saw that Violets eyes were red and puffy, a few stray tears running down her cheeks. She quickly rubbed away the last of the tears, and she looked up at her older brother, "Goodbye Harry" she said, her voice still quivering a bit. Then she turned around and walked away, leaving Harry standing there watching her go. She didn't look back.

Harry stood there for a few more moments just watching his sister vanish into the crowd. A loud commotion behind him made him turn around eventually, and he saw a bunch of red-haired people trying to maneuver through the crowd. Harry overheard one of them say something about about muggles, and he immediately rushed over to them. They would probably be able to help him get onto the platform.

Violet walked back to the car, determined not to look back at her brother. She was afraid if she did she would really breakdown into a tearful mess. The invisible platform that only wizards could see made it all finally hit home. Harry was a part of a magical world where, there was no place for her. He was a wizard while she was just a _muggle,_ or, as Hagrid put it, a _squib_.

* * *

Harry sat across from the boy, Ron, his brothers had called him. Ron was staring at him oddly, finally he blurted out, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded, but he was a bit distracted."Hey Ron. That little red-haired girl. She was your younger sister, right?"

Ron looked confused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, Ginny. She's ten."

"Do you think you'll miss her?" Harry asked picturing Violet in his mind.

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's no big deal. I mean I'll see her during the holiday, and she's going to be coming to Hogwarts next year." Ron noticed that after he said this Harry had an almost wistful expression in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

* * *

Violet looked around her room. Without Harry there it suddenly seemed much to big. _Empty_. That's how it felt.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please Review!**


	4. The One Left Behind

**A/N : This chapter could not have be completed with the help of my amazing beta reader. Sadly they do not have an account on this website, so I find myself unable to properly credit them, but they deserve recognition.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The One Left Behind**

Violet looked up in surprise when she saw Hedwig fly through her open window on the second night Harry had left. Then Violet noticed that Hedwig had a letter attached to her leg and remembered that even though Harry was really supposed to send letters to his muggle family through the regular mail, he said he would try to send her letters with Hedwig. Harry figured no one would care if he sent her his owl, and Hedwig could make the trip much quicker than the postal service. Besides, that way they could also avoid any type of letter fiasco like the one the month before.

Violet gave Hedwig an owl treat and untied the letter from her outstretched leg. She read it quickly, feeling happy (and a bit relieved) that Harry had sent her a letter right away. It helped to ease some of the hurt she felt over him leaving. She quickly scribbled a short letter in response and tied it back around Hedwig's leg. The owl gave a small hoot and affectionately nipped Violet's finger. Then the owl was off heading back home.

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _So, apparently at Hogwarts all students are split into 4 different houses. Gryffindor for the bold, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning (although Ron says that Slytherin is also the house of all evil wizards). We are sorted into our houses by putting on an ancient hat who looks into your mind and tells you where you belong. First it thought I should go into Slytherin, but when I said 'no' it told me that I definitely belong in Gryffindor, seeing as how I'm ridiculously reckless, brave, and apparently lack a 'properly developed sense of self preservation'. I don't know about the brave thing, but I guess you are not the only one who thinks I do too many stupid and dangerous things._

 _I already made friends with another boy in my house named Ron (as I mentioned before). He is also a redhead, and he comes from an all wizarding family. He told me this morning there is an owlery here with hundreds of owls. I wish I had known, then I could have sent this letter last night. I'm going to head over there right after breakfast to find Hedwig._

 _We're starting classes today, I'll let you know how they are._

 _How are you doing? I really really miss you. Sleeping in a room with four other boys made me appreciate how great it was that you didn't snore. But seriously, I really do miss you a lot. I wish you were here too._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I must agree, having a room without someone who snores truly is amazing. I happen to be getting more sleep than I've had in years._

 _On another note, I'm really happy that you made a friend already. But I have to ask, who on earth named your school houses? Huffle_ puff _? Really? And Slytherin just sounds plain evil and ominous._

 _Everything has pretty much calmed down since you left. I'm starting school tomorrow, so I'll let you know how that is. Make sure to tell me all about your classes once you've had them all._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _I don't snore._

 _You won't believe it, we literally have a class on gardening. It's called Herbology, and I asked the teacher if there were any plants that I could send home to you. Don't worry, I made sure that she knew we live in the muggle world, so it won't be anything dangerous like that man-eating flower we read about in_ A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _._

 _All my other classes are pretty cool also. I've had Transfiguration, which is about turning one object into another. The professor started class by literally turning into a cat! She said that that was really advanced magic, and we will be starting off on smaller things like turning matchsticks into needles. I've also had Potions. While the class seems like it is interesting, the teacher really hates me for some reason. The History of Magic teacher is ancient. He is actually a ghost. Apparently, one day he got up to teach and forgot his body. Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, claim that no one in any of his classes even realized until one of the professors found his body a week later. While I don't really believe them, I could see why no one would notice. His class is so boring that almost everyone falls asleep almost instantly, besides Hermione of course. She is a girl in my class who seems to have memorized literally every single textbook. I haven't had Charms, Astronomy, or Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, so I will have to tell you about them later._

 _Everything has been really busy here, but I keep thinking this would be so much better with you Vi._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I agree some of the names of things here are really odd. Hermione recommended getting a book called_ Hogwarts a History _for more information about the school. Remind me to look into it the next time I go to Diagon Alley will you?_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH GARDENING! I just happen to find it relaxing. Anyway, schools been great. Being the oldest grade definitely has its perks, as you know so well._

 _I'm sorry one of your teacher hates you, I don't get what he has against you. How do ghosts work? Are they solid enough to interact with objects? Can they walk through you? How can a ghost even teach?_

 _I hope you're having fun. I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _I have absolutely no idea why a ghost is still teaching this class. There are at least a dozen random ghosts floating around Hogwarts, so maybe in Wizarding society, ghost teachers are more normal? Maybe they like keeping a teacher who doesn't need to eat or be paid? I don't know. As far as ghostly physics go, they can float through all solid objects, even people! Although it does give you a weird chill..._

 _Anyway, I have finally had the rest of my classes. Charms is good. The teacher, Professor Flitwick, is tiny. I mean he seems barely three feet tall. He needs to stand on a pile of textbooks to see over his desk. Defense Against the Dark Arts seems to be a bit of a dissapointment. The teacher, Professor Quirrell, seems to be afraid of his own subject. Apparently Defense teachers never last more than a year, but I don't know if he will even last until Christmas break. Finally, Astronomy sounded like it may be interesting, but the class is held at midnight, so I was so tired I can only vaguely remember what happened._

 _But yeah, that's pretty much sums up all my classes. How about you? Has your class come up with a world-altering prank for your last year in the school yet? I don't think anything can top what my class did. I mean, I know Steve masterminded it all, but you have to admit the blue paint and soap suds covering the whole school really gave it an underwater feel._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Don't worry, my class is coming up with the best prank ever! Remind me to send you pictures of it._

 _I can't believe it's already been two weeks since you left. Before you know it we'll be seeing each other again._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. Don't insult your professors._

 _P.P.S. Are you forgetting the problem with your prank? Your class put salt water fish in freshwater. The first graders really didn't need to see all those poor fish floating dead on the top of the tank._

* * *

Harry was headed off to the owlery to send Violet a letter. He couldn't wait to tell her all about the fateful flying lesson the day before and its incredible result. He and Ron had rushed out after breakfast so he could send the letter before classes when he was stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well Potter, how did you enjoy your last meal in Hogwarts. Famous Harry Potter expelled. All for trying to play hero. _Pathetic."_

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said, and started to walk away. At this point in time Ron decided to interject, "Harry isn't going to be expelled. McGonagall's made him the youngest Seeker in a century."

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment before his expression turned into a sneer. "Figures, Mcgonagall turning a blind eye. Potter getting special treatment again."

Ron the ever loyal friend said, "It wasn't special treatment, Harry's a great Quidditch player. He already proved he's better than you. He's a better wizard too, he could beat you in a duel, easily. With his eyes closed. He could..."

Malfoy replied, "Shall we test that then, Potter? Trophy Room midnight. Or are you worried, because I assure you, you will lose. You're not as great as you think you are. As _everyone_ thinks you are."

Harry looked at Malfoy for a moment, and was tempted to say yes. But then he thought of how Violet would react. He could almost imagine her there shaking her head, her green eyes filled with worry and fear. He shook the image away, and turned back to Malfoy, "Nah Draco, your not worth it."

Then he turned around and headed to the owlery, leaving Draco behind. As he stood there a sinister smirk crossed his face. _Well goading doesn't work... but I'll figure out what makes him tick...one day….and then...I'll crush him._

* * *

 _Dear Violet,_

 _Today we had our first lesson about flying on broomsticks. Neville, one of my dorm mates, had a bit of an accident with his broom. (Basically he rose off the ground but couldn't get back down. He is a nice enough guy, but kind of oblivious sometimes.) Anyways, while he was taken up to the hospital wing by the teacher, a boy named Draco Malfoy tried to steal Neville's Remembrall, a device which is supposed to remind him when he forgets stuff. He flew up on his broom to try to ditch it in a tree, and I flew up and managed to catch it first. Professor McGonagall, the head of my house, happened to see me and said that it was such good flying that I could be on the Quidditch team, even though first years normally aren't allowed!_

 _I met with Oliver Wood, the team captain, and he explained the game to me. There are 3 chasers who try to score points by tossing a ball through hoops, 10 points each. There is a keeper, that's Wood's position, who defends the hoop. There are 2 beaters who hit 2 other balls called bludgers to try to disrupt the players. Finally, there is the seeker, that's me, who tries to catch a small golden ball for 150 points and to end the game._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Wow! Congratulations! I'm so happy that you made the Quidditch team, though I have to admit I don't really understand Quidditch. It sounds like a cross between basketball and football._

 _And I must say even though I think it's good that you stand up for your classmates, you shouldn't get into a fight in mid-air. What if you had fallen off your broom? Remember fast healing does not equal invincibility. I doubt even you could heal yourself if you fell from fifty feet in the air._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. This Draco Malfoy sounds like a jerk. Please tell me he isn't in your house._

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _Yesterday, I heard Fred and George Weasley (They're Ron's older brothers (I think I probably mentioned that earlier, but I'm not sure. And now you've got me rambling...)) talking about the forbidden corridor on the third floor. I have to admit I'm kind of curious about it myself._

 _Oh, and get this. Apparently there was a bank robbery at Gringotts the same day I was there with Hagrid. I think they were trying to rob the vault the Hagrid emptied for Hogwarts while we were there. Vault 713 I think._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. No Malfoy isn't in my house. He is a stuck up git from Slytherin. Apparently his family is really wealthy, so that makes him feel like he is better than everyone else. He walks around Hogwarts like he owns the place. In case you haven't realized it yet, he really gets on my nerves._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Don't even THINK about going into a forbidden corridor._

 _I must admit that seems a bit unusual. How come you only heard about the robbery now? It's been a month since you went to Diagon Alley._

 _Please don't do anything stupid Harry. And try to avoid fighting with Malfoy. The last thing you need is someone who really hates you in Hogwarts._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

* * *

Even with Violets warnings, Harry could not get the 3rd floor corridor out of his head. For some odd reason, he knew deep down that the package that Hagrid took was related to it. In fact, it had become a slight obsession. Late one night, Harry decided that he needed to settle this once and for all. Harry grabbed his wand, and headed out of the room. He walked down to the Gryffindor common room, fully expecting it to be empty this late at night. He had almost left the room when he caught sight of someone sitting slumped over in one of the chairs.

"Hermione?!" He asked surprised, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be sneaking out. Hermione jerked awake, the book in her lap falling to the ground with a loud _thump._ Harry winced at the loud noise.

"Harry?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Harry said, avoiding the question.

"Oh," Hermione said looking sheepishly at the book on the ground, "I was studying, and I guess I fell asleep." She then added in a sad sort of whisper that Harry could barely hear, "It's not like anyone would notice if I wasn't upstairs, anyway…" She then looked up accusingly "Why are _you_ here?"

"Nothing. I... er...I'm just came down to stretch my legs," Harry attempted to lie. It was the best he could come up with on the spot.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Your sneaking out aren't you," she asked, and without waiting for Harry's reply, she continued in a much sterner voice, "Don't you realize how late it is? You know your going to get into trouble for that, don't you? And worse, you'll lose the points I've made this week for knowing about the devil's snare in Herbology."

Harry looked at her frustrated, _Why did she have to be so nosy?_ "Fine. All right. I am sneaking out, but there is nothing you can do to stop me," he said, trying to sound confident.

"I'll go wake up one of the prefects. Maybe Percy can talk some sense into you," she got up and turned to leave, but Harry stopped her.

"No. You can't do that," he said while frantically trying to think of something to convince her to let him go.

"And why shouldn't I?" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips in a defiant gesture.

"Um...because...because...I'm just going to sneak out another night. The only thing you'll accomplish is getting me in trouble. Maybe you think that it will stop me, but it won't," He said, getting more confident with his argument as he went.

Hermione dropped her hands and hung her head with a sigh. "All right, go and get yourself expelled, see if I care." She turned and slowly picked up her book from where it had been lying on the floor, and began walking back up to her room, her shoulders slumped and her head down. Harry turned to head out through the portrait hole when a thought burst into his head. _I should have handled that better. Now I've really hurt her feelings. How would Violet have handled this? She always knows what to do about this stuff. Wait...Violet!_ _Maybe Hermione wasn't being a know it all. Maybe she was just worried about me just like Violet would have been!_

Harry spun around and called out after her, "Wait!" Hermione paused at the foot of the stairs. "Come with me," _why am I doing this?_ "At least then you can help make sure I don't get expelled."

A look of suspicion (and maybe a bit of hope?) crossed Hermione's face, "Why would you want me to come?"

"Because my sister always tells me that if I'm going to do something rash and stupid, I should at least have someone with me to talk a bit of sense in me or get help if I go too far," Harry said honestly, "She's not here, but I think she would want me to have you come with me." Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but he headed her off, "Look. Come with me or don't come. You can't stop me anyway. And who knows, you might be able to stop me from getting myself killed or something."

Hermione stood for a moment weighing the options, "Fine, I'll come."

Harry looked surprised but didn't say anything as they headed out of the common room together.

As they walked through the halls, Harry tried to remember how to get to the hallway, ideally without running into any teacher or prefect patrolls. Hermione, who, in a great fit of self control, had refrained from asking even single until this point, finally let the curiosity get the better of her. "Where are we going?" she asked in a whisper.

"Third floor," Harry whispered back, and then stopped walking when he realized the Hermione wasn't following him anymore.

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione hissed, "That corridor is off limits! Do you know how dangerous this is? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I don't think so, not really, and probably," Harry said with a slight smile, "Although we really need to keep moving. The longer we stay here the more likely we are to get caught."

"I thought you were going to the kitchen to nick some food or something. I didn't think you would really be stupid enough to go to the place where Professor Dumbledore said people would 'die a painful death!' I never would have agreed to this."

"I'm not actually going all the way inside, I just want sneak a quick peek to see what behind that door."

"So we're going there just to satisfy your curiosity? There is no way this is worth it."

"You don't get it." Harry said frustratedly, " It's not just my curiosity. It's like I know the door is important for some reason. It's… um, it's just… Look you can call for Filch and try to get me in trouble, but I know, I don't know how, but I just do, that whatever is behind that door is a much bigger problem than a few house points and a detention."

Hermione looked torn. She knew she really should call Filch, Harry might get himself seriously hurt. But she did call for Filch, Harry might get expelled, and she _really_ didn't want to get the first person who had acted friendly to her expelled. Besides, Hermione suspected Harry would find a way to go into the room himself anyway, and he probably would get killed without her there. "Fine," Hermione said, knowing she would regret this for the rest of her life, "I'll come with you, but we're only looking. We are not, I repeat, NOT actually going in."

"Fine," Harry said, impatient to get going before Filch found them.

"But you must know this is probably the stupidest thing I've done in my life," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear as the continued walking.

"Hermione, I have learned over the years to trust my instincts. They are usually pretty good. I know that that may not be a good enough reason for you, but it is for me." They spent the rest of the walk in relative silence, except for Hermione's occasional whispers about how much of a bad idea this was.

When Harry finally caught sight of the door on the third corridor, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. This whole thing was beginning to be quite taxing, and Hermione's fear was actually starting to make him think this might not be such a good idea.

Harry hurried ahead and attempted to open the door. "Its locked." Harry said, frustrated. _How was he supposed to get in?_

"Well did you really expect Professor Dumbledore to leave it unlocked for any student to accidentally walk through?"Hermione said, shaking her head at Harry's idiocy.

"If you think you know so much, why don't you try to open yourself?" Harry snapped back.

Hermione walked to the door, and examined it for a moment before pulling out her wand and whispering " _Alohomora_." As the door unlocked with a click, Hermione didn't even try to hide her smug expression. _See it was worth it to bring me along_ she thought. Then she realized that she had just opened a locked door to a dangerous room for a student who potentially had a death wish.

"Wait Harry, you said we were just going to look," Hermione said as Harry quietly slipped into the room. She hurried inside to catch him but crashed into him instead. Harry had been staring out into the darkness trying to see. As they stood up, they then heard a muffled growl. "Lumos," Hermione whispered lighting the tip of her wand. Harry quickly clamped a hand on her mouth before her shriek could escape her lips. Standing before her was a huge three-headed-dog, who seemed surprised to find to human-sized snacks, had just walked in.

Harry turned to her and motioned with his free hand that they should both leave the room quietly while the dog was still getting its bearings. No such luck. The dog's middle head niped the right head in the ear and motioned over to them. The right head growled back, but then looked up and stared. The both heads immediately began growling. The dog got up and started walking towards them. (The third head didn't seem to care about snacks and kept trying to lie back down.) Harry grabbed Hermione and shoved her out the door, closing it quickly behind himself. He tried not to wince as the loud clanging of the door, echoed through the still hallway. He could hear the dogs barking on the other side of the door.

"Come on Hermione lets go!" not bothering to whisper anymore. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire castle had already heard them.

"Wait Harry, we have to seal the door again, otherwise some other student might accidentally walk through." Hermione pointed her wand to the door, but her hand were shaking, and she couldn't seem to remember the right charm. Harry scanned the hallway for any teachers, instead he found looking into the eyes of a cat who turned and ran away, probably alerting her master of the rule breaking students in the third floor corridor.

"Hermione, Mrs. Norris is going to tell Filch we're here. Hurry Up!" Harry said. Just then Hermione seemed to remember the right charm, she whispered " _Colloportus_. Ok, I'm done."

They both jumped as they heard footsteps rounding the corridor, and a Filch's voice cackling sinisterly, "Students out of bed...and in the third corridor. Oh there are going to be some punishments for this."

"Run!" Harry, shouted, there was no point in whispering anymore anyway. Hermione didn't need to be told twice. Together they charged to the opposite side of the corridor and up the staircase, trying to keep ahead of Filch. When they finally caught sight of the Fat Lady's portrait, they couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Let us in!" They shouted at the surprised portrait, who let them in without even bothering to ask the password.

As soon as they got in, they fell to the floor panting. Neither could believe their close escape. They sat next to each other for a moment, just soaking in everything that had just happened. Finally Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Well...that was exciting…"

Hermione looked over at him with a furious expression and sputtered "Fun?! You think that was fun?"

"Well it was interesting. I mean why on earth does Dumbledore keep a three headed dog in Hogwarts? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No! What is wrong with you?! Do you even realize how close we came to being killed or worse, expelled?!"

"Yeah, but we weren't, and we didn't get caught. And we now know why the corridor is forbidden…"

"Don't you even consider going back there Harry Potter. If you so much as consider checking that room again, I will go straight to Professor McGonagall. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed, before you can come up with another way to get us killed." And with that Hermione got up and headed of towards her room, turning her head so Harry couldn't see her smile.

* * *

 _Dear Violet,_

 _Before reading this letter, please go downstairs and make yourself a nice cup of tea._

 _So… I had a very interesting night last night. There is this corridor in school that is officially 'forbidden'. I have been really wondering what it is hiding for a long time. (Now take a sip of tea. Think about pink fluffy unicorns.) So I decided to take a short walk to check it out. I somehow convinced the most rule abiding person in the school, a girl named Hermione Granger, that it would be irresponsible to let me go alone, so she came with me. (See I can be responsible! I don't do potentially stupid things when no one else is there. Take another sip of tea by that way. Think about the unicorns running through a green field stretching out to the horizon.) So we entered the corridor and found that, apparently, my school is keeping a three headed dog in a corridor where_ anyone _could find it. We got out and were completely fine. (Think about rainbows over the field where the unicorns are running. Calm. Peace.) Everything is fine. We didn't even get caught. Have any thoughts as to why it would be there?._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry James Potter, what did I tell you about not doing anything stupid?! You never listen to me, do you?!. Do you even realize how dangerous that was? You could have gotten killed! Forbidden corridors are forbidden for a reason, to stop stupid, reckless students from getting themselves mauled by a giant dog! Convincing another student to go along with you on your hair brained idea is NOT considered responsible, and not getting caught is not a valid excuse._

 _Of all the brothers I could have had, why did I have to get one who was so incredibly stupid, and … and… irresponsible? Harry James Potter, you are going to be the death of me._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. I will tell you what I think about the corridor when you give some actual thought to your actions. Have you ever considered what would happen if you got actually hurt? What that would do to me? To your friends?_

 _P.P.S Why on earth did you think filling your letter with unicorns would make this better at all? Seriously?_

* * *

 _Dear Violet,_

 _I'm really sorry for causing you to worry so much, but seriously, nothing happened. You always seem to make things sound way worse than they actually are. I wasn't actually in any danger. Well, maybe if Filch caught me, I would have ended up in detention, but I wasn't really any serious risk of getting hurt. This is a school for crying out loud. They wouldn't let anything happen. It's not like the dog actually attacked us, it's more like it barked and growled at us. Besides, that corridor was so easy to get into, there is no way I'm the first student to break in. If it was really dangerous it would be much more tightly locked up or already have been taken off the grounds._

 _I'm sorry for making you worry and I promise to think before doing dangerous things in the future._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Because I know you. Admit it. If you actually listened and got the cup of tea, it would have made you a lot calmer._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but a normal school doesn't have corridors that could even potentially cause painful deaths! And you say that I'm exaggerating...Just think about what you just told me for a minute. Think. And then say that to me again. Say I'm exaggerating._

 _Sometimes I really hate you._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. Don't act like calling me by my actual name is some sort of peace-offering, because its not._

 _P.P.S I can't think of any legitimate reason to lock up a huge dog in the school building, let alone on the third floor. The only reason I can think it would be stored there was as a guard dog. Although I hate to admit it, you made a good point earlier. If the dog wasn't trying to kill you, it may be there as a deterrent to students who may not be able to see more dangerous, magical protections. I doubt it, though, since why would they go through all the trouble. They could just hide whatever they want to protect somewhere no-one knows it is. Further, why would they hide anything in a school?_

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _First off: fine you may not be exaggerating, but I stand by my statement. This is a school. It might be a bit unusual but they would never cause any student any permanent harm._

 _You may be right about the guarding thing. I asked Hermione what she thought about it yesterday and after telling me off for bringing up the subject again, she admitted that she saw that the dog was standing on a trapdoor and thought it was probably guarding it. She also warned me to not even consider going back to check. You would probably like her..._

 _Anyway, so everything else is going good, over here. Though some of the class are a little overwhelming, especially with all those Quidditch practices. We are getting close Halloween though. I'm excited to see what the school is doing for that. I'll let you know._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Has anyone ever told you that you can write absolutely terrifying letters?_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Things at home are gearing up for Halloween. Cobwebs, ghosts, and pumpkins are going up all over the neighborhood. I'm actually kind of curious about what Halloween would be like in a magic school. I mean, you have real ghosts, werewolves, and stuff… Do wizards even celebrate Halloween?_

 _I know it is a hard time for us and it will be even harder for me without you here with me, but please try to be happy. You know as well as I do that Mum and Dad would probably not appreciate either of us hiding in our rooms all day._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. It's a talent._

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _First off, wizards definitely celebrate Halloween, and I did not spend the day huddled in a room being depressed. I personally think I spent the day pretty well, and I'm going to tell you what happened. But, if you yell at me, I won't ever tell you anything again. Ok?_

 _You might want to make yourself a cup of tea just in case though._

 _So we were in the middle of the feast when Professor Quirrell, the perpetually terrified Defence teacher, bursts into the hall in a panic, screaming that there is a troll loose in the dungeon, and he then collapses onto the floor. So, the prefects are rounding us up trying to prevent a total panic, when I realize that Hermione is in the bathroom, something about Fred and George pulling a prank which accidentally coated her face in ink, or something like that. Anyway, Ron and I split off from the group to let her know. And … apparently, … that stupid troll wasn't in the dungeon after all. It was shuffling into a room off to the side of the hallway, so we locked it inside. Then we heard a scream and realized we had accidentally locked it into the girls bathroom. (Yeah...we probably should have paid more attention to that.) So… Ron and I rushed in to save Hermione. The troll had cornered her in the bathroom and was starting to raise its club. I jumped up onto the trolls back in order to distract it so Hermione could escape. He started shaking me and I accidentally stuck my wand up his nose. So, meanwhile, Ron was able to levitate the trolls club and then drop it on its head to knock it out. He actually knocked out the troll! Then Professor Mcgonagall came in and saw what happened._

 _We ended up winning 5 points for Gryffindor, and I think Hermione is our friend now._

 _Now, I know this was pretty stupid and dangerous and we should have told a teacher or prefect, but remember that we were not planning on ANY of this. Ron and I just wanted to tell Hermione what was going on so she would not end up wandering around the school with a troll on the loose. We probably could have told a prefect, but they had their hands full trying to get a bunch of hysterical students to the common room. Then we actually ran into the troll and had a chance to stop it. If we left to find a teacher it would have gotten away. And then Hermione was in danger and we had no time. I know it was dangerous, but I stand by my actions. They may have saved her life. So I'm really sorry to worry you about this and I'll try not to do anything rash and stupid again._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm not mad… I'm just, I don't even know... Just... Next time (and despite what you say I know there will be a next time) please remember the fact that your not immortal. Going to rescue someone doesn't do them any good if you die in the process. Also look before you lock a giant troll in a room._

 _I'm happy your becoming better friends with Hermione. At least you'll have someone to keep an eye on you.._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. How did the troll end up on the first floor when it was supposed to be in the dungeon? And how did a troll get into your school in the first place?_

 _P.P.S. Honestly, the tea was a good idea._

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _I promise._

 _On another note, I ran into Professor Snape, a couple of days ago and caught a glimpse of something that looked like a partially healed dog bite on his leg. I know I shouldn't be outright accusing a teacher of something like this, but it is pretty suspicious._

 _Anyway, I have to run now...Quidditch practice is literally taking over my life. I mean, I still really love flying. The speed. The wind in my face. The feeling of freedom. Its awesome. But Wood, my captain, is really kind of crazy with all of the practices. I mean, do we really need to spend 3 hours a day practicing?_

 _The first game is in a week. I'm kind of nervous, but also kind of excited._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't think you should be accusing your teachers like that, but you're right. It does seem a bit suspicious. I won't blame you if you want to keep an eye out for everything, but DO NOT go back to the third corridor, I don't want that biting off your leg like Snape, and I definitely don't want you starting any trouble with teachers. To stay on the safe side, run everything you consider doing that is potentially dangerous at all by Hermione._

 _Good luck on your game, I'm sure you'll do great. I wish I could be there to cheer you on._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _So…you might want another cup of tea._

 _The Quidditch game started and everything was going great. We were up (we have some really good chasers), and I was flying above the field in one of the normal search patterns, looking for the snitch. But then my broom started bucking around and shaking, like it was trying to knock me off. I almost actually fell off, but it stopped in time. While I was hanging there, I spotted the snitch right below me. I got back on and went into a steep dive and somehow almost swallowed the snitch as I pulled up. I was so shocked, I rolled off the broom and fell onto the ground. (It was fine. I was like a meter up and the grass is pretty soft for situations just like this.) I coughed up the snitch and caught it and won. I'm still not sure we technically won until I actually held in in my hand. Hermione told me later the reason my broom was acting like that was because it was being jinxed. She thinks it was Snape because he was staring up at me and muttering, and he only stopped when Hermione lit his robes on fire. So...yeah...apparently Snape hates me a lot more than I thought. Either that or he REALLY wanted his house to win._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _First off, Congratulations! I know this win means a lot to you._

 _Now for my angry rant...What is wrong with your school?! Have you told the headmaster that one of your professors is trying to kill you?!...No of course you haven't...I'm not sure how much I trust someone who lets three-headed dogs into a school anyway. Harry, if Hermione's right , which she probably is because she does not seem like a person who would accuse a teacher lightly, and Snape really wants to hurt you, then your really in a lot of danger._

 _I still can't believe it though….why would your professor want to hurt you?_

 _Please be careful_

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. Did you say Hermione lit his robes on fire? Isn't that a bit extreme?_

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _Don't worry Vi, everything is going to be fine. Snape won't try anything like that again, I don't think. Now all I have to worry about is that he'll slip some poison into my pumpkin juice._

 _I didn't mean that literally, no one is trying to poison me._

 _Please stop freaking out though, you keep agitating Hedwig. She has started to follow me around, giving me dark looks, and pecking me to hard. It's like she is worried about me doing anything that can be almost potentially dangerous. She's worse than you and Hermione put together._

 _My roommates keep asking me what's wrong with my owl, and they don't believe me when I say that my sister has turned my owl against me._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. There really was never any danger. He put it out in a second, but it made him break eye contact with my broom._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _See, even Hedwig agrees that you act like an idiot all the time. I did tell her to calm down. I hope she understands me._

 _And why wouldn't your roomates believe you? What have you told them about me?_

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. I remember something from our reading this past summer about a thing called a bezoar. It is a general cure for a lot of poisons. Maybe you should start carrying one around of you just in case._

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _I have mentioned you, but in passing. All they know is what they've heard of you from the stuff about Voldemort. Not that much, but your not a secret or anything._

 _And now they know you're an owl-manipulator._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I told you not to take the poisoning thing seriously...but I'll find a bezoar if it makes you feel better._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Thank you for listening to me about the bezoar._

 _Now in other news...it's already snowing here can you belive it, at the rate we're going it will be a_ very _snowy Christmas. Do you know when your supposed to come home, it might take some time to convince Uncle Vernon to get you. So it's best we know in advance. Anyways, I can't wait to see you, I wish holiday wasn't over three weeks away!_

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _Um... I wasn't planning on coming home for Christmas. I really want to see you its just I have been staring to investigate the Snape situation, and I might have a lead...I just need to be here. Besides, I don't think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon really want me back._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

Violet just sat there, re-reading the letter. _No_ was all she could think. _This can't be true._ She stood up from her bed, turned and walked out of her room. She slowly, mechanically walked down the stairs. She could vaguely smell her aunt cooking breakfast. She distantly heard herself saying that she was going for a walk. She didn't wait to hear her aunts reply. She merely turned and walked out the door.

Once she got out of the house she instinctively began walking. She didn't really care about her destination, she just wanted to get as far away from that horrid letter as possible. The words kept replaying in her head _I have a lot of things I need to do here._ A lot of things that didn't involve Violet. _I wasn't planning on coming home for Christmas._ He had never been planning to come home. His _Hogwarts_ was much more important than the sister he hadn't seen in months. Her feet slowly stopped as she looked up and realized where she had come to. The swingset.

She sat down on her swing, and looked over at Harry's, it was so natural, she had done it a million times. But Harry wasn't there this time.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She felt dry, devoid of emotion. Alone and abandoned. A small persistent thought came into her mind. _It's just a letter. Why do I care so much about one bloody letter?_ But she knew it wasn't really one letter. Harry had chosen Hogwarts over her. _Not that it was ever much of a choice._

Violet suddenly became aware of her chattering teeth and numb hands. It really was cold, a fine powder of snow was falling, coating her hair. She hadn't even thought about taking a coat. _It really was going to be a snowy Christmas,_ she thought bitterly _I just won't have Harry to share it with._ She turned to go, but not before she glanced quickly up to the treetops searching for the birdnest. She didn't have to look closely though. She already knew the nest would be empty. All the birds had flown away, leaving her behind. She always seemed to be the one left behind.

As she entered the Number Four Privet Drive she was grabbed tightly by her aunt. She looked up surprised, her aunt had never been the type to hug, but a single glance at her aunt's worried face stopped any comment she might have made.

"What were you thinking walking out like that in the dead of winter without a coat?" Aunt Petunia said, while hugging Violet close, "I was so worried."

She looked at her aunt and tried to think of something to say, some type of excuse, but her mind was blank. Finally, she said in a small, quiet voice, "Harry sent me a letter. He said he's not coming home for Christmas." Violet then burst into tears.

Her aunt just continued holding her close, her hand rubbing Violet hair, comforting Violet as she went through what Petunia herself had gone through long ago. "I know," she whispered to her distraught niece, "and I am so sorry."

When Violets sobs subsided a bit, Petunia led her niece into the sitting room and returned a few moments later with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. As Violet sat sipping the comforting drink, Petunia sat down next to her, waiting.

"I knew it would happen," Violet eventually confessed, "his entire life was changing after all, why would he want to come home to see boring old me? He has exciting new friends and he's been off flying broomsticks and slaying ogres or trolls or something. I can't even remember." Violet paused again and took a long drink of her chocolate, "I knew it. And I couldn't do anything about it. He's going to have spectacular adventures, that I'm only going to hear about in a few quick sentences in a letter, if he even remembers to write." She knew she wasn't being fair to Harry, but at that moment she didn't really care.

Violet stopped talking, and seemed unwilling to continue. So Petunia finally began speaking, her voice soft as she told her neice what she hadn't told anyone else. "They leave us behind don't they? They go off and do exciting things, coming back with all different magical odds and ends, spouting nonsense about all those strange things they've seen and done while you just sit there with a smile plastered to your face. You know your supposed to be happy, your little sister is a witch after all. She's special. She's your parents favorite. You don't even think you resent it. It feels natural, almost inevitable. You're just the plain boring one, who spends her years trying to do her best, but who can ever compete with magic?" Violet sat listening to her aunt's story, finding comfort in the fact that at least someone else understood.

Petunia looked at her niece and finally said, "It doesn't get easier. I wish it did, but it doesn't. But if there is one thing I can say after going through this, it is that there is one thing I wish I could do over again more than anything else." She paused making sure her niece was paying attention. "Don't give up on them. It may make it all hurt so much more, but one day they'll be gone. The worst thing is to have to live the rest of your life knowing you lost the person you love the most years before they were actually gone. That you can never apologies. That you can never hold your kid sister again and tell her you wish you had never let go. People don't get second chances. If you let him go now, you will never get him back. He'll be gone. Magic tears us apart, don't make the tear deeper than it already is." With that Petunia stood up and Violet stood up with her, grabbing her aunt into a fierce embrace, "Don't worry," She said, "I won't leave you."

* * *

 **A/N 2: My next chapter will probably be posted December 7, so be on the lookout for that. (Thankfully it is not quite as long as this one)**

 **A/N 3: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. The Most Important Thing

**A/N: Even though I haven't mentioned it, Harry has already talked to Hagrid about Fluffy, and heard Hagrid mention Flamels name. Harry just hasn't had the chance to tell Violet yet**

 **A/N 2: Thank you so much to my amazing beta reader!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **I also do not own the paragraph about Flamel later on in the chapter, that came courtesy of Wikepidia.**

* * *

 **The Most Important Thing**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I understand. I just assumed you would be coming home. I guess we'll just have to wait until the summer to see each other again. I really really hope you have a fun and wonderful Christmas. I hope that it will be as snowy by you as it is here, and that you'll have a great snowball fight like the ones we used to have._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.s. I'll make sure to send your present with Hedwig later_

* * *

Late that night, while Ron finished his homework and Hermione edited her essay (again), Harry sat motionless in one of the comfortable red armchairs before the blazing hearth reading Violet's letter. Harry placed the letter face down on the arm of the chair and collapsed forward, his head in his arms.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern "Is Violet ok?" Harry only ever got letters from Violet, so his distress must be related to her.

Harry held the letter out to his friend, "Here. You can read it." Harry paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "I told her I couldn't come home for Christmas, what with this whole thing with Flamel. And besides, my aunt and uncle hate me. They would be much happier without me there. Anyway, she sends me back this, and even though she doesn't explicitly say it, I can tell she's hurt by my decision. I just don't know what to do. How can I convince her that this is the right thing?"

Hermione quickly read the letter, and handed it to Ron."Harry, I don't think she sees it that way. It seems, based on what you've told me about your sister and how close you two are, that she feels like you're... abandoning her." Hermione suggested in a cautions whisper, trying to not upset Harry any further, "You told her that this mystery about Fluffy is more important than her. That she wasn't worth going home for because you were doing homework, and because you were too afraid to stand up to your aunt and uncle..."

"But I'm not!" Harry interjected, looking to Ron for support.

"Sorry mate, I have to agree with Hermione, it sounds pretty bad." Ron said looking sheepishly at his best friend. "If I told something like that to Ginny, she would never speak to me again."

Harry was looking more distressed by the minute, "What should I do? I really need to stay in Hogwarts, but I don't want my sister to be mad at me forever."

"Write her a letter apologizing, and explain your reasons to her." Hermione suggested, "It would obviously be better to talk to her directly, but that isn't possible. Just try to reassure her that you are not leaving her."

"Ok," Harry said, and he hurried up to his room to write the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _I am so sorry. I realize that I might have sounded pretty thoughtless when I told you I wasn't coming back for Christmas. I really do want to see you again. It just that Ron, Hermione, and I have to look up things about someone named Nicholas Flamel. We got some information from Hagrid and we think he might have something to do with whatever the giant dog (who is apparently named Fluffy, by the way) is guarding. When Hogwarts is cleared out for holiday, we'll be able to have time to look through the library properly and find out more. Also, I am pretty sure Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will not want me to come home._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Like I said before, I understand. Its ok._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

* * *

Harry was still troubled about Violet when holiday started. He tried to enjoy the emptiness of Hogwarts, with only him and Ron's family left, but every time he sat down in the best chair in front of the fireplace in the common room, or had a snowball fight with the Weasleys, or spent an hour looking for Flamel in the library, he felt a small, yet persistent voice inside saying that he shouldn't be enjoying it, not when his sister was upset with him.

On the second night of the holiday, Harry lay in his bed in his nearly empty bedroom staring at the canopy hanging above him, unable to fall asleep. Harry eventually gave up, and started shifting through his trunk, organizing it a bit, in attempt to distract himself from thoughts of his sister. As he was doing this he came across a bag of owl pelts, with it came the realization that he had been seriously neglecting Hedwig in the past few weeks. He hadn't gone up to the Owlery to deliver letters recently, and Violet and Nicolas Flamel had taken up most of his thoughts. He felt horrible for his poor treatment of one of his closest companions and opend up the bag to grab some Hedwig usually came to deliver mail during breakfast, he had never used them until now. He decided since he wasn't going to fall asleep, so he might as well spend the time reconnecting with Hedwig. Harry reached into the bag and was surprised to find something heavy inside it. He carefully slipped the object out of the bag, still making a huge mess on the floor in the process.

Harry looked at the object, which seemed to be wrapped in in paper, and turned it over to find _Harry_ written in a familiar scrawl on the back.

Harry quickly ripped open the package, eager to see what it was. When he finally had it unwrapped, he froze.

It was a picture of Harry and Violet, taken the previous year at a school field trip. In the picture, Harry was smiling as he tried to stop his sister from giving him bunny ears, and Violet, for her part, appeared to be mid-laugh.

Harry looked at the picture his eyes glued to his sisters laughing face. _How long had it been since he had seen her laugh like that?_ His eyes started to become misty and he felt a great pang of homesickness. The Violet in the picture seemed so happy, her nose crinkled up, like it always was when she smiled, her hair, in two small pigtails, looking nearly as messy as Harry's. The Harry in the picture also seemed happy, looking fondly at his little sister.

 _Where had she gotten the picture?_ Harry couldn't help wondering. He didn't even remember this picture being taken. Finally it came to him. A girl in his class had received special permission to bring a camera on the trip as long as she sent the pictures to the school newspaper. Violet must have gone to her later and convinced her to give Violet the picture.

Harry noticed that there was a note with the picture. He pulled it out and began to read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Well first off, Happy Birthday. I hope you liked this celebration, I know it's not much, but I hope it made your birthday at least a little bit more 've probably already seen the picture, I hope you like it. There aren't many pictures of the two of us, that I could find, but I happen to really like this one.I guess, it's time for all the mushy, emotional stuff huh? Well, here it goes:_

 _Harry James Potter, you have managed to live with me the past 10 years (no easy feat, I imagine). You have always been there for me when I needed you. You comforted me when I was sad, and you listen to me, when I have no one else. Every time Uncle Vernon acts horribly to me, you come to my defense, even though he treats you even worse. I don't know how to tell you how much all that means to me. You inspire me, and give me courage, I don't know what I would do without you._

 _I know that it seems like the world sometimes seems against you, but I just want to say that I will stand by you no matter what. I'm with you, and I always have been. If I had the option of a perfect life with parents and everything, or you as my brother, I would choose you. A world in which I have you with me is more important than any other world I could think of._

 _Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is: your the best brother I could ever hope for, and I'm so happy that no matter what we will always have each other._

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Love your sister,_

 _Violet_

 _P.s. I'm sorry for not giving this letter and present to you on your birthday. I had them both ready a few days in advanced but with everything that happened last night, and your trip to Diagon Alley this morning, I never really had a chance. I'm going to hide this gift in your trunk somewhere. Hopefully you will find it while you are at Hogwarts (and since, you are reading this letter, I assume you must have found it.) I just want to say I hope you had a really great birthday and hope you find the everything you have been searching for._

Harry finished the letter. _A birthday-present,_ he thought. He hadn't been with Violet on his birthday. He had been in Diagon Alley, seeing all the amazing things in the wizarding world, not sparing a single thought for his younger sister, who, by the sound of it, had been planning his birthday party for weeks. But she hadn't said anything. She hadn't told him about everything she had worked on. She just quietly hidden it all away. At this one moment he missed his sister more than he thought was possible for any person to miss another. And he felt guilty. Horribly guilty. He finally realized how much his leaving for Hogwarts had affected Violet. How much more had she kept from him? He knew she was upset with him, but how much did he really know at all? _A world in which I have you with me is more important than any other world I could think of._ He had taken that option away from her hadn't he? He was pulling away from her bit by bit. He hadn't realized it, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized it was true. He loved his sister, but with everything happening in his life, it was hard to keep her an active part of it. _And she knew,_ he realized. _She had said she hopes I find everything I am searching for._ _Violet has realized from the start that I have been drifting away, but I never noticed._

As he sat on the floor surrounded by scattered owl treats and his own depressing thoughts, he came to realization. _I have to show her I am a still there for her. That I'm not abandoning her. And I have to do it before it's too late._ He immediately got up from the floor, grabbed a bag and stuffed it with few things before turning and hurrying out the door, the picture still clutched close to his chest.

He ran through the common room and out the portrait. (There was no Hermione there to stop him this time.) He raced through the halls getting confused and disoriented. Where was her blasted office? He needed to find it. He needed to find it now. Eventually, he stumbled into at the base of the 7th floor staircase. He started banging on the door, not taking into consideration that it was nearly two in the morning.

Eventually, a very disgruntled Professor Mcgonagall opened the door. When she saw that it was one of her students banging on her door she said, "Is there some emergency Mr. Potter? Or do you have a different explanation as to why you were banging on my door in the middle of the night?"

"I really need to get home." Harry said, trying to sound confident in front of his professor. It was rather hard, Professor Mcgonagall was probably the only person Harry would ever meet that managed to look so terrifying in a bright pink dressing gown.

Professor Mcgonagall's expression changed to concern, "Has something happened?"

"Er...well...not exactly. I just realized that I really need to get home." Harry said, his confidence wavering quite a bit.

"And you felt it reasonable to wake me up in the middle of the night, breaking curfew, no less, to inform me that you want to go home. Even though holiday started yesterday, and you signed up that you were staying at Hogwarts weeks before that." Professor McGonagall looked increasingly irritated, "Now Mr. Potter, why don't you explain to me why I shouldn't assign you detention for the next month?"

Harry stood in front of his professor unsure of what to say. But then he thought of Violet, and how upset she was. _Oh well_ he thought _I'm in too deep already, I might as well go through with it._ "Well Professor…" he stopped for a moment as Professor Mcgonagall crossed her arms, and seemed to look even more terrifying than before, "you know I have a sister right?" Professor McGonagall seemed surprised at this, but she nodded her head in agreement. "Well you see, my little sister, Violet, and we are really close. I don't think she is going to be able to come to Hogwarts next year, or ever. And she has been so amazing about it, you know? She hasn't complained about it at all, and she still is doing her best to keep us together. She writes to me all the time, and always responds to my letters right away. And...well...I've been an awful brother. Instead of doing everything I could to stay together with my sister, I decided to stay at Hogwarts. I mean, I do have reasons, and they are important. But I realized that my little sister is more important than them. So I have to get home, because if I don't I'm just showing my sister that all this is more important to me than she is. And it's not. I've just been too stupid to realize that. I don't want my little sister to lose faith in me, Professor. And you can punish me all you want for it, but I need to get back to my sister."

There was a long pause, which gave Harry ample time to think up all different kinds of detentions he could get. He had gotten to being forced to tame the giant squid before Professor Mcgonagall spoke, "Well Mr. Potter, I guess we better get ready. We probably should get you home before Christmas."

Harry looked up in surprise, "You mean, you'll let me go home?"

"Yes, though I think it best to leave tomorrow morning. You don't want to be barging home in the middle of the night. Trust me, people don't enjoy being awakened this late."

"Er...sorry about that Professor. And thank you." Harry turned to leave.

"It's quite all right Mr. Potter. I understand why you did. And I must say, it is quite admirable that you are doing this. Most people wouldn't, and I know it first hand. Meet me in the Great Hall in the morning at seven o'clock sharp."

Harry didn't quite understand what that meant, but Professor Mcgonagall had already shut her door. With a sigh of relief, Harry began his long trek back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

He was in the middle of his packing when he heard a half asleeps Ron mumble, "What're ya doin' 'Arry…" the last part was said in the middle of a yawn.

"I'm going home Ron. Sorry." Harry said, feeling bad for leaving his friend so abruptly.

At this Ron rubbed his eyes and got up. "What do you mean your going home?"

"I have to see my sister Ron...you're with your family, I should be with mine"

Ron was quite for a minute before he sat down next to Harry and began to help Harry pack, "I miss my sister too, Harry...you're doing the right thing"

* * *

Harry met Professor Mcgonagall in the Great Hall at exactly seven. She looked at him for a moment, making sure that he had packed everything, before she walked out of Hogwarts. Harry followed her out of the building, and past Hagrid's cabin. When they began to turn at the end of the Forbidden Forest Harry finally asked, "Professor, how exactly am I getting home?"

"We are going to apparate, just as soon as we leave the grounds." Professor Mcgonagall replied, stiffly, her tone brooking no questions.

When they finally reached the edge of Hogwarts border she turned to Harry, "Now Mr. Potter, I am going to take you home with Side-Along-Apparition. We won't be able to land right by your house, due to the amount of muggles in the area, but I will try to land you as close as possible. Now Mr. Potter, please take my arm." Harry grabbed her arm and was about to ask her a question when she spun in place, and the two of them disappeared with a loud POP.

A few moments later they landed. Harry immediately turned and vomited onto the sidewalk nearby. "I probably should have mentioned that it is not the most pleasant mode of travelling." Professor Mcgonagall said as she vanished the mess.

* * *

Violet was in the living room putting the final touches on the tree. She had woken up early to finish decorating it. She looked at the ornament that she had reserved for last. It was a simple one that she had made nearly five years before. Dudley had been annoyed that it had turned out so much better than his own, and had stepped on it. Violet had be inconsolabile. Harry, seeing her sisters distress, had carefully gathered up every piece of plastic, and had meticulously glued them all back together. It looked horrible, a misshapen form covered in globs of white glue. Violet loved it. She now held the ornament close before lifting it to its special place near the top of the tree. She hung it up just as she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over to the door, wiping away the small tear that had managed to fall down her cheek. She opened the door. She looked shocked at the messy black haired boy standing before her.

"Um...Violet?" The boy stuttered, trying to find the right words, "I just wanted to say…" He was cut off as his sister tackled him into a hug, tears of joy streaming down her face. Harry hugged his sister close, so relieved to see her again. "I'm so sorry," He said to the small redhead in his arms. Violet's response was only to hug him tighter.

Professor Mcgonagall stood on the street watching the tearful reunion as a smile touched her lips. She then turned and walked off, a small Pop in the distance the only indication that she had left. The two siblings didn't even notice.

* * *

"So since you've been gone Auntie has decided to repaint the living room, and Dudley got his first B ever on the last report card. Auntie promised to give him extra presents for that…" Harry listened to Violet chatter in as they lugged his trunk up to their room, once again overcome with happiness at seeing his sister again. He had loved Hogwarts, but with his sister standing next to him, he realized that Hogwarts had never really been home without her.

After dropping off his bags, they entered the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was working. She turned around a looked at her nephew, shocked, barely registering Violes saying,"Auntie...Harry came back. Harry came back for Christmas!" Violet and Aunt Petunia's eyes met, and Harry watched with fascination as a conversation seemed to between them without uttering a sound. He watched his aunt's expression change. Hope, fear relief and sadness flickered by so quickly he couldn't keep track. Then his aunt did something odd. She looked at him, really looked at him for once. Straight into his deep green eyes. She had never looked at him like that before, like she really saw him. Not as a mark of shame, but something else. A real person. Her nephew. Violet's brother. Family.

Finally she looked away, and said, "Why don't you sit down and have something to eat Harry? It must have been a long trip."

Harry sat down as Petunia got him some food. Neither mentioned that it was the first time Aunt Petunia had ever given him a smile.

* * *

Christmas passed by quickly, and surprisingly enjoyable. Harry even found himself smiling as Dudley unwrapped his twenty-fourth Christmas present, and began complaining that he didn't have enough. Even Uncle Vernon's incessant grumbling about "the freak being back" couldn't dampen Harry's mood.

One of the most interesting things about his holiday was the unusual package that appeared Christmas morning. Violet had woken up a few minutes before Harry and noticed the small package at the foot of his bed. Harry had already received his presents from Hermione, Hagrid, and Mrs. Weasley (who's present was delivered by an owl so old Violet was shocked it could still fly). Violet picked up the present and turned it over, looking for a card. She nudged Harry awake and asked "What's this?",holding the unaddressed package. She handed it over to Harry and he unwrapped, while she leaned over to watch. "Huh" she said as silvery grey cloak (or she thought it was. Technically it was a large rectangle of fabric.) fell out of the packaging onto the bed. She put her hand over the fabric. "What's it for? It's not that warm. You think its water proof?" Harry ignored her and shook out the package looking for some type of note. A sliver of paper slipped through the cloak, and Violet snatched it before it reached the ground. As she read it, whatever was left of her smile disappeared, and her eyes looked a bit watery. "It says that this was Dad's" she said before handing the note to her brother. Harry read the note for himself, and then they both sat for a moment looking at their first ever tangible connection to their father. Finally she said with a quiet voice, "You should try it on."

Harry nodded, taking the cloak in his hands, and wrapping it around himself. Just the Violet uttered a shriek. "What, what is it?" Harry asked frantically.

"Your...your...body's gone" Violet finally managed to say.

Harry looked down in shock to find that his body had, in fact, disappeared. But he could still feel his legs and his arms...they weren't really gone. Then it dawned on him, "This must be some type of magic cloak"

Violet was quiet for a second and then said, "Do you think I can try it on...or will it only work on wizards?"

Harry didn't know, but he didn't let that stop him. In one swift movement he grabbed his sister and placed the cloak on her...And then he was looking at only her head floating mid-air.

"I guess that your answer" Harry said smiling.

Violet turned around in the cloak trying to see if it stayed invisible. By the end she was smiling too.

After a good fifteen minutes of trying on the cloak, they sat together the cloak laying between them.

"Who do you think gave it to you?" Violet asked.

"You saw the note, its unsigned." Harry was frustrated though, he really did want to know who had given it to him. "I guess it will have to stay a mystery for now."

"In the meantime…"Violet began, her eyes sparkling mischievously, "I know where Dudley's chocolate stash is."

* * *

Even though he was glad he came back, the one thing that bothered Harry was that he had failed to do what he had promised, look for Nicholas Flamel. He told Violet as much as one day as they were sitting on their swings."I promised Hermione that I would look him up in the restricted section. By the time I get back to Hogwarts it will be too busy, I won't be able to sneak out."

Violet nodded, and pushed her own swing, the cool air in her face helping her think. _Flamel...Why do I feel like I know that name. He must be some wizard so I shouldn't know about him...Unless…_ she slid off her swing. and held her hand out to Harry. "Come on."

Harry looked surprised at his sister's abruptness, "Where are we going?" He said getting up to follow her

"The library. Just because your fellow is a wizard doesn't mean us muggles haven't heard of him." Violet smiled.

* * *

A little while later, Violet was anxiously waiting for the librarian to finish helping the person in line before her. _What if I'm wrong...I need to show Harry I can help him. I need to be able to help him._

"What do you need?" Violet's thoughts were interrupted by the librarian smiling down at her.

"Um...do you have anything on Nicholas Flamel? Its...for a school project." _Please let her know what I'm talking about._

"Of course right this way," the librarian began to lead them to a shelf towards the back. Violet couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. After rummaging through a few books the librarian finally found the one she was looking for, "Here, this should have some information you need"

"Thank you," Violet said taking the book from the librarian. "My pleasure, though why you have to work on assignments during holiday I can't understand."

"Oh...we're just trying to get a head start on everything," Harry interjected.

The librarian accepted the excuse and left the two siblings to their sleuthing

"Here it is!" Violet exclaimed a few moments later when she had identified the write page. "Listen to this Harry:

Nicolas Flamel was a successful French scribe and manuscript-seller.

After his death, Flamel developed a reputation as an alchemist

believed to have discovered the philosopher's stone and achieved

Immortality."

"That it!" Harry said, "If this philosopher's stone is real, or something like that, it may be what the giant dog is guarding. Violet you're a genius!"

Violet smiled and said, "Well I had heard the name before...and I figured even if Flamel is a wizard, he might be recorded in muggle books also."

Harry hugged his sister, "Thanks Violet...we should get home so I can owl Ron and Hermione and tell them what we found"

"Happy to help" and she really was.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Violet figured out who Nicholas Flamel was! He was an alchemist in the 1300s and myth says he succeeded in making something called the Philosopher's Stone. I think that's what Fluffy's guarding._

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Yes! Now I remember where I read about Flamel. I'll talk to you and Ron more about it when we get to Hogwarts._

 _Hermione_

* * *

" _Ooof"_ Harry was hit square in the back with a rather well aimed snowball.

"Your going to pay for that" Harry said turning around and throwing a snowball at the giggling form of his sister, who ducked behind a nearby tree, narrowly avoiding the was the last day before Harry had to go back, and the two siblings were trying to make the most of it.

"Oh poor Harry...does the wittle boy need help?" Violet said peeking out from behind the tree.

Harry just threw a snowball as a response...he missed of course.

"Wow...that was sad" Violet had managed to sneak up behind him, dunking a handful of snow down his back.

"Hey...that wasn't fair!" Harry shouted, but he was smiling.

"Since when is their fair in a snowball fight?" Violet responded...and then was knocked back as Harry's snowball finally made contact with the side of her face. "Good shot" she said wiping the snow off.

"Thank you….there's more where that came from" Harry said as he threw his next snowball.

Violet ducked that one, but as she stood up she saw another snowball sailing towards her. In the split second before it hit she braced herself for the cold of it and then….nothing.

She and Harry stared at the floating snowball before them.

Violet slowly reached out...wanting to touch this magic Harry had created. But just before she could grab it, it fell down to the snowy white ground with a light _plop._

Violet looked at where the snowball had been moments before, and then she grabbed another handful of snow, packing it tight in her gloved hands, "Harry don't look now...but there's a squirrel behind you" It was a lousy distraction, and Harry didn't even move. But Violet threw the snowball anyway, and pretty soon they were back in their game. The floating snowball completely forgotten.

* * *

Violet stood with Harry before the barrier of platform 9 ¾ .

"So here we are again" Violet said, trying to sound upbeat, but failing miserably. Having Harry back had made her realize how much she missed him when he was at Hogwarts.

Harry looked at his sister's downcast expression and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Vi, you'll see me again before you know it"

"Yeah...I guess…" Violet said, pushing away from her brother to look at him face to face. She summoned up her best stern voice, hoping to disguise the sob forming in the back of her throat.

"Make sure to tell me if you find out who sent you that cloak, and about Fluffy and Nicholas Flammel. And try not to get into too much trouble Harry. I want my brother in one piece."

"Ok"

Harry turned to leave. After a few seconds Violet ran after him.

"Harry Wait!"

"What?" Harry turned to see his sister coming and barreling into him with one final hug.

"I'm really happy you decided to come home"

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"So am I"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. All Along

**A/N: Everything with Norbert happens exactly like canon**

 **A/N 2: Thank you to my amazing beta reader!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **All Along**

 _Dear Vi,_

 _I got back to Hogwarts yesterday. The train ride was pretty uneventful, but it's nice to see everyone. Ron filled me in about what happened after I left, apparently the twins spent the whole vacation pestering Percy (their older brother), and apparently the Hogwarts Christmas dinner is very...interesting. Hermione went skiing over vacation but honestly I think she would have rather stayed in jumped at the opportunity to spend the second half of vacation looking through everything she could find on Nicholas Flamel._

 _You were right by the way, Hermione found the book that had referenced Flamel. He did create the Sorcerer's Stone, and it does make a person immortal. Apparently Flamel has been using it to keep himself alive for over 600 years! It's thanks to you that we know anything about this._

 _We're planning on talking to Hagrid about it, and hopefully find out more._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. You told me you would tell me what your class prank was when I got back to Hogwarts, I'm dying of curiosity here._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's great that you have a lead. If you ever need any help don't forget to let me know._

 _In other news me and Kezia have been working on a bake sale to help raise money for this puppy shelter. It's part of our class's community service project. We think we might have enough soon. Aunt Petunia keeps getting frustrated when we bake in her clean kitchen though...we make a bit of a mess._

 _Love,_

 _Violet_

 _P.S. I can live with that, I'm going to keep it a secret for a bit.( I said I might tell you, to be honest I just wanted you to stop trying to figure it out) Besides I want to keep you in suspense, you have all the fun nowadays. You find out like everyone else, after its over._

* * *

 _Dear Vi,_

 _You won't believe what Hagrid's been keeping. An actual dragon! And he lives in a little flammable wooden hut! We're trying to convince him to send the dragon off before it burns anything down._

 _Quidditch practice has been starting up again...I forgot how much I missed it. Our next games going to be in only a month!_

 _What are you making for your bake sale? Are you making chocolate chip cookies? Because if so...can you send me a few?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. But I'm your brother, doesn't that mean anything? :(_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Give me a few moments as I add 'fire breathing dragon' to my list of things that can kill you at that school. I think it should go right beneath giant squid, don't you? Or maybe under lightning striking broomstick since dragons can fly..._

 _Yes I made chocolate chip cookies, no you can't have. We sold them all already. But...if you ask nicely...I might make another batch._

 _Love,_

 _Vi_

 _P.S. No_

 _P.P.S. Don't forget to tell me about your next Quidditch game_

* * *

Harry stood with Hermione, Neville, and Malfoy, waiting to be escorted by Hagrid to the forbidden forest. They had been caught after sending Norbert, Hagrid's dragon, away, and had been forced to face Professor Mcgonagal's wrath. Their punishment had come with a reduction of house points, for being out of bed after hours (luckily no one had found out that it had been because of some illegal transportation of Hagrid's dragon). Malfoy in particular was seething. He had only been performing his duty and ought not be punished. He definitely wouldn't have been out of bed after hours if it wasn't to catch the others with an illegal dragon and get them expelled. It didn't help matters that his punishment had gone along with Harry's. But Draco Malfoy was nothing if not an opportunist, so when Hagrid mentioned that they would be splitting up to look for an injured unicorn, he gave a threatening glance at Neville and offered to be put with Harry, in order to use the opportunity to get Harry into further trouble (and possibly actually get him expelled this time). Hagrid wanted to disagree, but he was afraid that if he left Hermione with Malfoy, he would say something foul to her, and one look at Neville's quacking figure assured him that there really was no other option.

So Harry found himself walking with his arch-enemy through the forbidden forest, in the middle of the night… He was really starting to regret all of this.

Malfoy decided that he would try to get Harry angry enough to do something rash, like maybe try to attack Malfoy, which would definitely get him at least another detention. And so he began his conversation with Harry in the best way he could think of; by taunting him.

"Wow, how does it feel to be hated by your whole house. I, for one, am impressed. It takes a lot of talent to lose so many points in just one night. You may have broken a record." Malfoy paused, and looked over at Harry trying to gage his reaction. To his disappointment, Harry seemed unmoved by the thought of losing his popularity. Malfoy quickly switched to another tactic.

"If you keep doing attention-seeking things like this, you're probably going to get thrown off the Quidditch team soon. I can't imagine how you've stayed on so long, seeing as how the only way you've managed to catch a snitch so far is by swallowing it."

"Just shut up Malfoy," he sighed. By this point in time Harry was simply getting annoyed, he just wanted to find this unicorn and be out of the woods as soon as possible. He was planning on sitting in front of the common room fireplace and writing Violet a letter about everything that had happened recently, even though he knew she would probably yell at him for it. He was playing out what he was planning on writing in his head and trying his best to ignore Malfoy and his annoying comments.

Draco himself was also getting irritated. There had to be a way to get Harry angry. He knew he should probably just give up, but Harry was insufferable, acting as if he was better than everyone. It just rubbed Draco the wrong way. He was still trying to figure out what to say to Harry to get him annoyed when he was distracted by something by a white thing in the corner of his vision. He turned around and found himself looking at what seemed to be a unicorn in the distance. He motioned to Harry to follow him, but a chill fell over him. A sudden gust of air blew his lantern out, and he let out a strangled sound. In the dark he could have sworn he saw a cloaked figure turning towards the unicorn. He looked over to Harry, and for once, despite how much he hated him, Draco was very glad Harry was there and just as scared as he was.

Then the cloaked thing, whatever it was, bent down and began drinking the unicorn's blood. Draco, backed away instinctively trying to get as far away from this thing as possible. He felt the branch break beneath his foot, and in almost slow motion saw everything happen. The loud CRACK pierced the silence. The creature turned around facing them, and Harry collapsed to the ground. Draco didn't wait to see what would happen next, he turned and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

"So some centaur, saved you from a crazy unicorn-murdering, blood-sucking, cloak-wearing thing, and then told you that the thing was actually You-Know-Who, who isn't dead and is after the Sorcerer's Stone that is most likely hidden under a three headed dog named Fluffy?" Ron paused to take a breath.

"Um, yeah pretty much, although he only told me the first part," Harry was finding it a bit hard to believe, but then again, this was his life and he was starting to feel the most of it was absolutely crazy.

"And you didn't know about You-Know-Who being alive?" Ron asked.

"No, Hagrid told me everyone assumed that Volde-"

"Don't say the name!"

"-he was dead. What's wrong with saying the name?"

"You shouldn't say it!"

"Why? I don't get it..."

"Well, now at least we know why Snape is after the stone," Hermione said, pushing her way into the conversation, before the boys derailed it, "He must want to get it for You-Know-Who

"Yeah, but I think I would rather not know," Ron interjected. He felt that the other two weren't reacting enough to the mention of Voldemort being alive, "Do you have any idea what that means?!"

"Yes," Hermione replied primly, "It means that Harry is in a lot more danger than we thought. If Voldemort is alive and right here at Hogwarts, then he's probably going to try to kill Harry again. Harry's life is in danger."

Harry sat there trying to process this latest revelation. How am I going to tell all this to Violet?

* * *

 _Dear Violet,_

 _I'm not sure how to tell you this, but... Do you remember when Hagrid was telling us about how our parents died, and how an evil wizard named Voldemort killed them? He said that Voldemort was defeated when he tried to kill me. Well, it's actually a bit more complicated than that. I'm going to try to explain all this, but please sit through for the entire thing. I told you I wouldn't keep secrets from you and I'm not, but I want you to stay calm about all of this. Anyways, Voldemort didn't actually completely die. He is a sort of half dead thing that has been killing some of the unicorns in the Forbidden Forest over the past couple months. A centaur I spoke with explained that unicorn blood had the power to keep a person alive even if he was about to die, but 'at a terrible price' (He never explained exactly what it is.)_

 _You see, Hermione and I got detentions (along with Malfoy and Neville) for being out of the dorm after hours (I'll explain the rest of the story later.) We went into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to find an injured unicorn and try to help it. We split up to search more efficiently and Malfoy and I ran into this wraith thing which a centaur named Firenze saved us from. He then explained all of this to me._

 _I need to be clear, I am safe. I repeat, I AM SAFE. In his current state, Voldemort was chased away by a centaur without magic. I am definitely safe in the castle and I don't plan on going into the forest again at night._

 _I talked it over with Ron and Hermione last night. If you remember, I thought that Snape tried to get past the three headed dog on Halloween while the troll provided a distraction. Snape used to be a follower of Voldemort (known as Death Eaters). We think that he is trying to steal the stone for his master. I should be safe in the castle since Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever really feared. I just want to warn you to also be careful. I don't know why he should come after you or the Dursleys, and in his current form, I'm not sure what he would even be able to do, but be careful. Don't go out at night and keep your eyes open. I am probably just being a bit paranoid. I have no idea how he could even know where we live. In fact, he has been in this half dead state all along, so I don't know why you should be in any new danger, but just be watch out for yourself Violet, okay?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. I know this is a lot to process, so I will leave the story of how I got a detention to the next letter. It's actually pretty funny._

* * *

Violet read the letter a few times over before turning to her desk pulling out a sheet of paper and trying to write a response. That was when she realized that she had absolutely nothing to say. She couldn't yell at Harry for being irresponsible because none of this was his fault. She couldn't warn him to be careful because she knew, of all things, this Harry would take seriously. He had even warned her to be careful, the irony. She couldn't even comfort him and tell him it would all be okay because she knew perfectly well that nothing was okay, and meaningless words in a letter wouldn't change that.

Eventually she put her pen down, put away her sheet of paper, and turned to Hedwig. "I have nothing to give you, so you might as well go back to Hogwarts" The bird stayed perched on the windowsill. "Go on, shoo!" Violet didn't need Hedwig there. Sitting here and reminding her there was nothing she could do. Eventually the bird did leave, and immediately Violet regretted sending her away. Now she was alone with her thoughts, and that was the last thing she wanted. All she could think of was everything she couldn't do. She had no power, no magic, not even enough words to write a letter to her brother. She was absolutely useless, and there was nothing she could do about that.

* * *

"She still hasn't responded?" Hermione asked, hurrying after Harry through the entrance hall. She had seen him storm out of breakfast, and she suspected that she knew the reason.

"No, not really" It had been almost two weeks since Harry had told Violet about Voldemort. Violet had responded with a single terse "fine". After that everytime he sent Hedwig she returned empty-handed. He had sent Hedwig to Violet yesterday, the second time this week, and demanded that she not return until Violet gave her a response. Hedwig hadn't come back.

"Maybe she just needs time?" Hermione suggested, hoping to curb Harry's frustration, "After all, it was a lot to take in."

Harry turned to face Hermione at this, and it occurred to her, how tired Harry looked, it hadn't been an easy few weeks for him either. As if he could read her mind Harry said, "This hasn't been the best time of my life either, I've hardly gotten any sleep all week." Harry gave a sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair, making it stick straight up, "I know she needs time, I just want to make sure she's okay. I want to talk to her in person but that's obviously impossible. And without her responding to my letters I don't know what to do. Our parents' killer is out there, and Violet doesn't have any magic to protect herself!"

"I think she'll be fine Harry. You said it yourself last week, You-Know-Who has no reason to look for someone who poses no threat to him when he has you right in front of his face. You're the one who defeated him after all."

Harry was about to reply when he was cut off by one of the people he would have given anything not to talk to: Draco Malfoy.

"Potter...is that right? Is your sister a squib?" Malfoy's expression was smug, as though this was the best thing that had happened to him in days.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Why Potter? Don't want anyone to hear that you have a filthy-" Malfoy got cut off as Harry attempted to hex him. Malfoy dodged it but seemed a bit surprised.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister again!" Harry threatened, before he stormed away. But not before he heard Malfoy's last remark.

"Ashamed of your sister, I would be.."

Harry punched him in the face. Malfoy backed away, holding his hand to his bloody, broken nose.

Harry turned to walk off only to be hit in the chest with a well aimed spell from Draco. It didn't do much, seeing as first years barely knew any spells that could do real harm, but it was enough to catch him by surprise and caused him to trip and fall...right over the edge of the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran to the edge of the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Harry had fallen to the stairs below, and not even farther,. She ran down to meet him. Harry was sitting up but grasping his arm with a look of agony etched on his face. Hermione crouched down next to him. "Harry...we need to get you to Madame Pomfrey...can you walk?"

"No," Harry gasped. "She'll figure out I was fighting Malfoy."

"Harry," Hermione tried to speak in a reassuring voice, "That's not important, your arm is broken...I'll get her, she'll come here."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand before she got up, "No...I really will be fine, I'll heal...I always do."

"Um Harry...did you hit your head?"Hermione was starting to look alarmed.

"Really...trust me Hermione," Harry held out his hand and Hermione helped him stand up. He grunted from the pain of moving his arm, but made no other sound.

Hermione started at him for a moment, hoping he would realize how stupid he was being, but after a moment decided Harry was serious, and followed him.

"Harry...Harry..please," Hermione begged as he grunted from pain again.

"I'm fine Hermione! Stop mothering me!" Harry shouted at her, trying to ignore the pain in his arm.

Hermione just stood there as he shouted at her, her concerned expression never changing. "You seem to think you can order me around Harry Potter. Which is stupid. After all you were the one who taught me rules and orders sometimes need to be broken." With that Hermione whispered a spell and Harry found himself unable to move. "I'm sorry Harry, I'll be back with Madame Pomfrey soon."

"Is it better now Harry?" Hermione said cautiously, watching Harry stretch out his arm, testing it for pain.

Harry decided to ignore her.

"Of course it's better," Madame Pomfrey answered instead, "Do you think I'm incapable of healing a simple broken bone?" Hermione started to murmur an apology, but Madame Pomfrey gestured for her to stop before rounding on Harry. "You on the other hand, are not capable. You come to me right away next time, ok? No having to drag me down here."

"Fine." Harry muttered, glaring at Hermione, "it won't happen again."

"I certainly hope not because otherwise I would find myself having to explain to the Headmaster exactly why you happened to break your arm right around the time Mr. Malfoy came to me with a bloody broken nose. Caused by a fist..." Madame Pomfrey glanced down to Harry's clenched hand.

Harry nodded and Madame Pomfrey walked away.

"Wait!" Harry dashed after her, "I didn't..I mean..before I came to Hogwarts I was able to heal myself, like I sprained my wrist and it would be fine a few minutes later. I once broke my leg and then walked out of the hospital after an hour. Why didn't it work now?" Harry's worked came out in a panicked blur. He didn't want to think about the possibility of his healing going away.

Madame Pomfrey looked lost in thought, "That's very interesting Harry, but I'm afraid you're wrong. You've never been able to heal yourself."

"I'm not lying."

"I never said you were. I do believe you did get magically healed, but you can't possibly have been doing it. I know very little about accidental magic, but I know that in a time of intense pain, like when you broke your leg, it would have been impossible to be focused enough to do any magic. I have seen many wizards and witches try to conjure while under intense physical pain, and it simply doesn't work. Now I don't know who might have been healing you, it could be a wizard, or another child using accidental magic. Though I must admit, accidental magic that is direct is very hard to find. If you ever do figure it out, let me know."

With this Madam Pomfrey turned and left.

Harry stood for a moment staring at his hand, mulling over what he had just been told, putting together the pieces that should have been obvious from the start. It wasn't me, all those times...it was never me.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to her, his eyes shining with tears, "It's Violet, it was her all along!"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Please Review!**


	7. A Truth Untold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Thank you to my amazing beta reader!**

* * *

 **A Truth Untold**

"Are you going to tell her?"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the common room trying, albeit unsuccessfully, to study for the upcoming exams (though even trying was a bit of an exaggeration for Harry and Ron).

"What do you mean?"

"About Violet being a witch. Are you going to tell her?" Hermione insisted.

"Um...I hadn't really thought about it," Harry replied. It was true, he hadn't thought about it, but that wasn't because the thought had never crossed his mind. Rather, he was avoiding thinking of it. It was too much of a war of his conscience. On one hand, he always told Violet everything, and something this important should be no exception, especially because it was about her. On the other hand, Harry wasn't sure if telling her something like this over a letter was really the best way to do it. He also was afraid that he might be wrong, and the last thing he wanted to do was get Violet's hopes up. And maybe, if he would admit it to himself, he was a bit worried about her reaction. Harry knew Violet would be ecstatic to no longer be separated from him, but he had never got the impression that Violet particularly liked magic. What if she didn't want to be a witch? He had decided not to tell her yet, and had just sent a simple letter to her the day before.

"Well you should probably figure that out sooner rather than later, I mean if she finds out you knew and didn't tell her she's going to be upset…"

"I think I know my sister better than you do!" Harry snapped, he slammed his books closed, "I'm done studying. I'm going on a walk." He turned and walked out, ignoring his friends shocked expressions.

After a few minutes of walking Harry was already starting to feel guilty for his outburst. He hadn't meant to take out all his frustration on his friends, and he had half a mind to turn around and go apologize. But he knew that would probably mean explaining why he had done it in the first place and that wasn't something he was prepared to do just yet. So he kept walking.

Eventually he found himself in one of the Hogwarts towers, he wasn't sure exactly which one, nor how to get back, but he didn't particularly care. He looked at his hand, more particularly his wrist, and remembered the time he had sprained it. It had been less than a year since then, but it felt like a lifetime. Sitting with Violet, as she promised him they would figure out everything together. How naive they had been. He missed it. He didn't regret coming to Hogwarts but a part of him felt that despite everything it wasn't really home. He needed Violet, he didn't feel quite whole without her. He didn't know what to do, with the information he had. He desperately wanted to ask Violet what she thought, she always knew what to do, but he couldn't of course. No one understood him quite like her. Of course his friends knew him, and they knew about his life, but neither of them could quite understand. Hermione had muggle parents, but she was an only child and Ron had never had to question what would happen if his sister couldn't come to Hogwarts. He needed someone who understood him. And then he remembered a conversation he had months before when he was trying to get home for Christmass, and he realized who he could talk to.

* * *

He found his way to Professor Mcgonagall's office surprisingly easily. The portraits had been very helpful. He knocked lightly on her door, and while he waited for her to open it he reflected on how ridiculous this was. What was he thinking asking Professor Mcgonagall for advice about his sister? A few months ago he would never have dreamed of doing this. But he needed help, he needed advice, and he owed Violet at least that much.

If Professor Mcgonagall seemed surprised to find Harry outside her office, she didn't show it.

"Do you have questions about your Transfigurations exam, Mr. Potter?"

"Um...no, it's more of a personal question."

This time Professor Mcgonagall did look surprised. "You had better come inside."

Harry looked around Professor Mcgonagall's office, curious, but there wasn't much to see. It was impeccably clean, and sparse. A desk with a neat stack of papers and a lamp, and there were a couple of chairs and a small table, which, with a flick of Professor Mcgonagall's wrist held a tea set. That was it, no pictures, no posters, nothing personal.

Professor Mcgonagall gestured to the table and sat down, the tea between them. She poured Harry a cup and waited patiently for him to speak. After a moment he began.

"You remember Violet right?" Professor Mcgonagall gave a slight nod. "So I found out this thing about her, and it could change everything, but I'm not sure if I should tell her. I'm worried I might be wrong, and get her hopes up for nothing, or I might be right, in which case I'm not sure if I should tell her by letter or wait until I get back. I just hate lying to her, but I'm not sure what else to do."

Professor Mcgonagal thought this over for a moment before carefully speaking, "Mr. Potter, I don't pretend to know your sister better than you do, but I know that people change, and even you might not know your sister as well as you think."

"Professor?" Harry was a bit confused.

"I would advise you to wait, school is ending in a month. Wait until you see your sister again, re-evaluate and decide then."

Harry nodded, and felt extremely relieved. He had needed this reassurance.

"Thank you Professor." He stood to leave.

McGongall smiled, "You are welcome Harry, and don't forget, my door is always open...except at three in the morning." She winked and Harry smiled.

* * *

Violet sat re-reading the letter she had written.

To Whom It May Concern,

I am a concerned family member of a student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I would like to report suspicious happenings at the school. I have reason to believe that an extremely important and dangerous magical object is being kept in Hogwarts, and I fear for the safety of the students. The room it is being kept in is being guarded by a three-headed-dog, and although it is dangerous it is not being sufficiently hidden from the students. I believe it should be removed right away.

Sincerely,

A Concerned Person

Satisfied she folded it up and addressed the envelope to the Ministry of Magic, and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She hoped Harry wouldn't mind her re-appropriation of his pet, but she couldn't think of what else to do. Who was she kidding, Harry would be furious about the whole situation if he found out. Which was exactly why she would never tell him. After laying in bed agonizing about Harry's situation for days, long enough for Aunt Petunia to fearfully drive her to the doctor, she had finally decided that enough was enough. Her brother clearly was in over his head, and he was in danger. Violet knew she needed to get an adult involved, someone who could really help, but she didn't really trust the Hogwarts headmaster, after all it seemed his fault the whole situation was happening. She had decided to send it to the Ministry instead assuming they would at the very least remove the stone from Hogwarts, hopefully drawing Voldemort away. It was far-fetched, but it was all that she could think of, and she was tired of doing nothing.

* * *

Dumbeldore was sitting at his desk the morning of the third day of exams when he got his summons from the Ministry. Apparently some concern had been raised about the safety of the students in his school. He set out immediately, hoping to clear this matter up as soon as possible.

* * *

"No more Transfiguration!" Ron smiled as he stepped onto the grounds after their exams for the day. Harry smiled also, it was hard not to, after that Transfiguration exam, and it was a perfect day outside. They headed to the lake together, where they were going to wait for Hermione, who was arguing about a question with Professor Mcgonagall. She had agreed that they would take a break for a few hours before heading back to the common room to study for History of Magic and Charms.

They sat together staring at the lake when the giant squid made an appearance. "Blimey that thing really is huge!" Ron exclaimed leaning forward to examine. "Have you seen it before?" He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head staring at the squid in amazement, "I honestly thought it was just a rumor."

"Yeah, I thought it was another thing Fred and George made up to scare me before I came. Should have known better. If we have three-headed-dogs and dragons, why not giant squids?" This part was said in a low whisper even though no one was close enough to hear them. "I wouldn't be surprised if Hagrid adopted it and named it Inky or something."

"Honestly where does he even get these things" Harry mused, "is there like some black-market for enormous animals?"

"Maybe, if there was that type of thing Hagrid would find it." Ron said, but then remembered something, "Hagrid didn't do that though, remember, he got Norbert from a pub."

Harry had forgotten this, and suddenly it seemed quite odd to him. Why had there been someone with a dragon's egg in a pub? Something seemed off with the picture.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Hermione sat down next to them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Ron was about to fill her in when Harry interrupted. "Hermione, do you think it's odd that Hagrid got Norbert from a random man in a pub?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, it is rather odd…"

"I thought so," Harry stood. "Come on."

Hermione and Ron stood as well. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrids. Something's wrong and we're going to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

Harry reached his hand back to bang on McGonagall's door again when it opened suddenly.

"Harry," she smiled when she saw him, but frowned when she saw his frantic expression, and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger standing behind him equally frantic. "What's the matter?"

"Where is Professor Dumbeldore, I really need to speak to him," Harry asked worriedly.

"Professor Dumbledore is not here Mr. Potter, he was called away to the Ministry this morning." Harry looked distraught at this. "But you can feel free to tell me your concerns."

Harry shook his head, "No, it has to be Professor Dumbledore."

"What's the problem Harry, you can tell me." Professor McGonagall said softly.

"It's about the sorcerer's stone, I think someone's trying to steal it.

Professor McGonagal seemed surprised by this, whatever she was expecting it wasn't that. "Mr. Potter I assure you the stone is well protected. I don't know how you found out about it but you really have nothing to worry about. Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow and if you are really concerned you can be reassured by him then. I suggest you three go to the common room, study for your exams tomorrow, and forget about the stone." She closed the door and sighed. She didn't know how Harry had found out about the stone, and despite her reassurances it worried her to see him so concerned. Harry was a smart boy, and Hermione was a rational person. The whole matter concerned her. She resolved to tell Dumbeldore of the issue as soon as he returned.

Meanwhile outside Harry stared at the door frustrated. He turned to Ron and Hermione who both looked very worried. Harry sighed, "Well it seems we have a bit of a problem…."

* * *

They dashed through the common room and headed straight to the boys room. Harry got to his trunk and began immediately rummaging through it, searching for his cloak.

"What are we doing Harry?"

Harry turned to Ron who was standing next to hi  
m looking concerned. Just outside the room Hermione stood nervously twisting her hair.

"I'm going to get the stone." Harry said firmly, "Snapes trying to steal it. It's obvious he sent Dumbeldore away, Dumbeldore's the only one who could stop him."

"But Harry," this time it was Hermione looking anxious, "what can we do? Maybe we should just wait for Dumbeldore to get back…"

"No!" Harry shouted, making Hermione and Ron move back in surprise. "Don't you see? Snape is stealing it right now! If we wait it's too late, Voldemort…" He saw Ron flinch, "...is going to come back, and he is going to come after me, he is going to come after Violet! Without Dumbeldore here there's nothing stopping him. I can't let that happen! I have to get the stone first!"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Finally Ron sighed and said, "All right mate, what do we need?"

"We?" Harry felt a moment of pride for his loyal friends. "I can't ask you guys to do this, it's too dangerous..." Harry couldn't finish because right then he felt a slap across his face. He looked at Hermione in shock.

"You're a bloody idiot Harry Potter!" She said. Ron looked shocked and kind of impressed. "Do you seriously think we're going to let you face Snape by yourself!? We're just as invested in this as you so don't be a bloody hero, and let us help you!"

It took Harry a moment to get over his shock, but when he did he nodded, his cheek still stinging. Hermione was surprisingly strong.

"Ok, we're going to sneak to the third floor" He held up his cloak. He was about to continue when he heard a noise in the far corner of the room. The trio turned as Neville meekly got up from behind his bed. He had been searching for a missing sock when they had arrived, and had not wanted to interrupt them.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Um...I live here?" Neville wasn't really sure what Harry wanted him to say, "I overheard everything you said, and I want to help."

"Why? Aren't you worried about getting caught again?" Harry was honestly confused by Neville's change in character.

"Yes, but…" Here Neville took a deep breath, "I know You-Know-Who is back, this isn't the first time you didn't realize I was here, I heard you talk with Hermione and Ron before, and I accidentally read one of your letters. I know I'm not brave or a good wizard or anything and I'll probably just get in the way like last time, but I want to help, this is more important than house points."

Harry normally would be angry, knowing someone had been listening in on his conversations and reading his letters, and Neville of all people, but then he realized that he couldn't really fault Neville for trying to piece together the mystery when he himself had been doing the same thing.

"Ok, you can help."

Neville's face brightened instantly. "I won't let you down."

* * *

"Harry are we sure this is a good idea?" Hermione asked anxiously, being back in the forbidden corridor brought back unpleasant memories of the first time.

"I told you, I can do this myself, if you want to leave, I won't stop you." Harry didn't want Hermione to realize he was just as scared as she was. Because of recent discoveries, he was now all too aware of the fact that he wasn't as invulnerable as he had previously thought.

"No, I won't leave you two, I just...maybe we should wait for Neville to send word to Dumbledore?"

"But how do we know that Snape isn't in there right this minute trying to steal the stone?"

"Ok," Hermione sighed as Harry unlocked the door with alohomora, "I just hope Neville comes soon."

* * *

Neville was lost.

He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself before, so confident that he could do something important for once, but the truth was, he wasn't entirely sure where the owlery was. Not only did he not know where it was, he no longer knew where he was. He had passed the same portrait ten times, even though he could have sworn he went in a different direction each time.

He had really thought that he could be a hero, why was he so stupid? He still remembered trying to fall asleep that night after the detention. He had eventually given up and headed down to the common room to read a book instead, but he had stopped short when he had heard Harry mention Voldemort. From that moment on he had listened carefully to Ron and Harry, who talked a lot when they thought everyone else was sleeping, and had managed to get a good idea of what was happening.

He was cut off from his thoughts, as he saw a light coming from around the corner. He immediately froze in fear, but he relaxed as he saw who it was.

"Professor Quirrel! Could you help me? I'm trying to find the owlery I need to send a message to Professor Dumbledore."

Quirrell seemed surprised but not angry, so Neville hoped that he wouldn't get detention for this.

"The owlery is on the opposite side of the castle."

"Oh" Neville didn't want to run the risk of being lost again. "Maybe you can help me find it?"

"I'm busy," Quirrell turned to leave.

"Wait! It's really important, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Quirrell whirled around. "What did you say?"

* * *

Harry was perplexed. All this, All the tricks and puzzles ...for a mirror? But he had walked around the whole room, and the only thing there was a tall mirror in the middle.

But as he walked closer, he noticed something odd about the mirror, there was someone else being reflected by it. He spun around confused, but there was no one there. He turned back to the mirror, and sure enough there Violet was standing in it looking back at him. But something was different, she was wearing a Hogwarts robes and holding a wand, but that wasn't the most important thing, she was smiling, happier than he had seen her in a long time.

A noise made him turn around, leaving behind his sister's smiling face. The person who came in was not who he was expecting.

"Professor Quirrel? What are you doing here?"

"I found Mr. Longbottom, he informed me of the situation."

"Ok, but where is Professor Dumbledore?" There was something different about Professor Quirrell, Harry wasn't sure what, but he was starting to get suspicious.

"We couldn't reach him, but Mr. Potter we must hurry and retrieve the stone before it's too late."

He has no stutter. Harry realized with a start. That was what was wrong.

"How does this mirror work?"

"Professor Quirrell I think we should just wait for Professor Dumbledore."

"I see the stone...How do I get it?!"

"Professor Quirrel?" Harry began to reach for his wand, even though he knew if it came down to it he would be hopeless against a trained adult.

"Let me see the boy" a voice came from within Quirrell's turban (his turban?)

He pulled out his wand, but before he could fire off a spell, his scar erupted in pain greater than he had ever felt before, as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Dear Petunia Dursely,

I am required to inform you that your nephew Harry was injured this past week. I am unable to provide you with more details at this time. You should be assured that he is swiftly recovering. Please owl me back with any concerns.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagal,

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Dear Vi,

I'm fine! Don't panic! Nothing happened. I'll explain everything when I get back.

Harry

* * *

"I still can't believe that after all that it was Quirrel," Ron said for about the hundredth time, as he reclined in his seat on the Hogwarts express.

"Well I still can't believe that we were exempt from our last two end-of-the-year exams," Hermione countered.

"You can't be serious, we literally almost died!"

"Exams are important!"

"Hermione just because you spent all year studying for them, doesn't mean anyone else actually cares about them! We're first years. It's not like they actually matter. I'm pretty sure Fred and George answered C for all of them, and they're fine!"

"I wouldn't use Fred and George as my standards."

Ron threw up his hands in disgust. "Harry you've been quiet. What do you think?"

Harry looked up, "Um, whatever you think," he muttered halfheartedly.

"Harry, what's going on? You've been quiet all day," Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, It's been a long week."

Hermione smiled sympathetically, "Yeah it's been a lot, but at least you'll be home soon with your sister."

"Yeah," Harry mustered up a small smile. He was excited to see Violet, but he wasn't looking forward to having to explain everything to her. Or rather not explaining everything. He looked back out the window as he recalled part of his conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

"But Professor Dumbledore, I don't understand how the stone was hidden in the mirror, and how come when I looked into the mirror the first time I saw Violet, and then she gave me the stone? I don't understand."

"The Mirror of Erised is an ancient artifact, it exists to show a person's deepest desires. After you realized what Quirrell was up to, your deepest desire became getting the stone from him. In that one moment your deepest desire changed and so the mirror complied. Only someone with pure intentions, like you Harry, would be able to get it.

"Ok, um, one last thing Professor?"

"Yes Harry?

"What do you see in the mirror?"

"I suppose you could say that we are more alike than meets the eye."

"Professor?"

"I have to go now Harry, rest up."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Hermione looking concerned.

"What's going on?"

"I said we're almost there, we should pack up."

* * *

Violet stood anxiously in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She had been there for an hour already, she wasn't sure when the train was supposed to come, and one of the officers was looking at her suspiciously. But she didn't dare move. She wanted to greet Harry the moment he left the platform, and probably tackle him and demand an explanation for everything that had happened, but that's besides the point.

* * *

Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron promising to keep in touch over the summer. As he stepped off the platform, he was tackled by a small redhead girl. As he held his sister he couldn't help but smile. He had Violet, and so he was home.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends Year 1! I'm so excited to have finally finished it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far (I know I've been really bad at updating normally) and I can't wait to start Year 2! I'm working on the summer chapters now and hoping to get those out in the next couple months.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Three Weeks

**A/N: I updated the previous chapter, nothing plot altering, but a few dialogue switches and some scene altering.**

 **A/N 2: My beta reader has recently created an account on this site! Their pen name is GreyOwl27, and they are currently writing their own story. It's a Harry Potter fanfic called A Measure of Prophecy, and it's a cannon compliant Seer!Luna and Ginny story. It is absolutely amazing and I highly recommend it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Three** **Weeks**

Violet couldn't help but beam as Aunt Petunia set the birthday cake in front of her. Eleven candles sparkled cheerily before her. She took one last look at everyone around the table, her aunt was smiling in her stiff way; Harry his green eyes sparkling as he looked proudly at his little sister; Kezia, smiling widely showing her two crooked front teeth; and even Dudley who didn't look particularly happy, but not angry either; all in all she was surrounded by everyone she loved and as she closed her eyes she knew exactly what to wish for.

 _I want everyday to be perfect like this one._

She blew out her candles in one breath and began to cut the cake.

* * *

Harry found her sitting outside holding a plate with a piece of birthday cake. The party had been over for hours, Kezia had gone home, Aunt Petunia to bed, and Dudley to play video games in his room. As he sat down his sister turned to him, her green eyes bright in the dark.

"It was such a good day I almost feel sorry it's over."

"There will be more good days this summer, I promise," Harry said smiling at his little sister.

"I know, I'm really glad your back Harry, even though it's only for the summer, I really missed you." Harry felt a pang of guilt. He had been back for almost two weeks, and he hadn't told Violet what he had discovered. He had filled her in on everything else, she had been appropriately outraged, but he had actively avoided that detail. He still wasn't sure what to do.

He tried to change the subject from his guilt, "So how does it feel to be eleven?"

"Great, and now I'm your age!" Harry groaned, she made this comment every year.

"Only for three weeks."

"A lot can happen in three weeks."

Harry conceded, he'd let her win this argument, it was her birthday after all.

* * *

"You'll be okay staying upstairs?" Aunt Petunia asked Violet concerned.

"Yes Aunty, we'll be fine." Her aunt had offered for her to stay at Kezia's but she had refused, if Harry had to stay so would she, and since Uncle Vernon was stubborn in his decision that they must not be at dinner with his special guests they were going to be confined to their room. Aunt Petunia wasn't happy, but there really wasn't anything she could do.

"Ok, just remember to be quiet," she turned to Harry as well, "Both of you."

"Yess Aunty," Violet attempted to push her aunt away, "Now go get ready."

As soon as her aunt went to her bedroom to get ready, Violet and Harry returned to their room. Once they had closed the door Violet turned to Harry. "Any ideas how we should spend the night?"

Harry pulled out a deck of cards, "Go fish?"

A few hours later and they had moved from cards to taste testing Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, they had been among the numerous sweets Harry had gotten Violet for her birthday. Violet had just finished gagging down a soap one, when they heard a loud _CRACK!_

They both spun around to see an extraordinary odd creature in the corner of their room. It was short with large bat-like ears and huge green eyes. Violet bit back a shriek, at having this creature appear out of nowhere. She turned to her brother but he seemed just as perplexed.

Finally he stepped forward and approached the little creature, "Er, hi" he said, a bit unsure of what to do.

"Harry Potter! An honor, such an honor for Dobby to be meeting the famous Harry Potter." The creature, Dobby apparently, had a shrill little voice, and seemed close to fainting from excitement.

"What are you?" Violet asked curiously. Harry nudged her, she must have sounded rude, and she hastily tried to correct herself, but Dobby didn't seem to mind.

"A house-elf, miss, Dobby the house-elf."

Violet looked at Harry but he didn't seem to know what that was either.

"Well Mr. Dobby, um...it's not really the best time, you see my aunt and uncle are hosting a meal for this company they want to buy things from…" Harry faltered as Dobby continued to stare at him in awe, apparently not processing anything he was saying. "Err, do you understand? Maybe you could come back another time." Even though he didn't think his aunt would take kindly to a house-elf randomly appearing again.

"Dobby understands Harry Potter, Dobby will leave, but first Dobby must give a very important message. One that might save Harry Potter's life."

Violet exchanged a glance with her brother. _What was he talking about?_

"Um, well why don't you have a seat…" Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying because Dobby began to sob.

As Harry stood, unsure what he had done to upset the creature, Violet got down from her perch at the end of her bed, and leaned down to Dobby, putting a kind hand on his shoulder.

Dobby looked up even more surprised, but he stopped sobbing. "Never...Dobby has never...to sit down like an equal...Dobby couldn't imagine." Dobby stared at Harry with adoration, "Dobby knew Harry Potter's greatness but never…"

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable as he let Violet steer Dobby to her bed. She coaxed him to sit down and he looked at her with appreciation.

"You said you had a message for Harry," she said gently, not wanting to upset him again.

Dobby nodded and fixed Harry with a much more serious expression, "Yes...er...Dobby doesn't know how to say it..." He looked like he was going to cry again.

"Just start at the beginning" Violet coaxed.

Dobby nodded to her and tried again, "Dobby must tell Harry Potter... Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year...Harry Potter is in terrible danger."

Harry looked worried. "What do you mean?"

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make terrible things happen at Hogwarts this year. Harry Potter is too important to put himself in danger!"

"What plot?" Harry felt a pit in his stomach, "It's not Volde…"

"Don't say it!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named then, it's not him again?" Harry saw Violet shudder at the thought.

Dobby looked as if he was trying to answer while simultaneously trying to wrestle himself out of Violet's grip, she had grabbed him when he seemed to be reaching for their lamp. She was worried he would try to hurt himself.

"You can just nod or shake your head."

Slowly Dobby shook his head and Harry and Violet both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then it's not a problem is it? Dumbeldore is there and Dumbledore won't let anything happen." He ignored Violet's expression, she clearly still harbored some anger towards the Headmaster.

"Horrible horrible powers at work," Dobby said frantically grabbing Harry and pulling him in front of him, "Harry Potter must not go back."

"I've got to Dobby, it's where I belong, it's where my friends are," Harry faltered. It had been weeks, and he hadn't received any letters from his friend. He had tried not to let this disappoint him. He assumed his friends were busy, but he was beginning to suspect something was wrong, as even when he sent Hedwig out, late at night to avoid getting an earful from his aunt about what the neighbors would think, he never got replies.

"Friends who never even write to Harry Potter?"

"How did you know that…" Understanding dawned on him, and he felt sick, "It's you, you've been stopping my letters."

Dobby nodded and produced a stack of letters from somewhere in his pillowcase. "Dobby just thought that if Harry Potter never heard from his friends Harry Potter might not want to go."

Harry's fists were clenched, "Give me my letters now." He reached out to take them when he was stopped with a well meaning look from Violet. She leaned over at him and whispered "Let me handle it." She knew an angry Harry wasn't going to help anything. He nodded and walked out of the room, taking deep breaths to calm his frustration, and hearing the conversation downstairs for the first time. Apparently they were discussing drills, so Dobby, Violet, and he must not have been making too much noise.

As soon as Harry left Violet rounded on Dobby. "Give Harry his letters back, they're not yours."

Dobby seemed close to tears again, but he held the letter's close. "Dobby can't do that, not until Harry Potter promises not to go back."

"Harry won't promise that, especially if you try to force him to."

"Dobby doesn't know what else to do." He shook his head miserably.

"Dobby look at me," Dobby looked up. "Harry is my brother, and I care about him more than anyone else in the world. I may not be going to Hogwarts next year, but I will make sure he's okay. I managed it last year, and he was facing Voldemort then." Dobby had an odd expression, almost as though he was trying to contradict her but couldn't get the words out "I can do it again. I promise."

Dobby nodded. "Dobby will leave, he trusts Harry Potter's sister to protect him. But if Harry Potter tries to come to Hogwarts, Dobby will try to protect him too. Harry Potter is too important to risk." He nodded at Harry who had walked in at the end of their conversation and handed him the stack of letters. "Be safe Harry Potter," and he was gone.

Violet turned to Harry who was holding his letters and staring at the spot Dobby had disappeared from.

"Now what on earth was that all about?" She asked, but she knew Harry knew just as confused as she was.

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _I'm really happy to hear from you mate, I was almost ready to agree to rescue you with Fred and George. So do you want to come stay with me for the end of the summer? The offers open for whenever you decide._

 _Ron_

Harry read the letter again. He really missed his friends, getting their letters back had been relieving, but he wanted to see them in person. Spending the rest of the summer away from his aunt - although nicer still not entirely pleasant - uncle and cousin, would be amazing. The one problem was of course, Violet, and not knowing what would happen with her.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I want to stay by you, but right now I don't know what's happening with Violet, and I can't make any decision until I'm sure she's ok with them. I still haven't told her yet. So I'll let you know. Thanks though._

 _Harry_

"What are you doing?"

Harry jerked up from his letter to find Violet looking curiously in his direction.

"Nothing." He tried to push his letter under his pillow but Violet wasn't letting him get away so easily. She snatched it from his hands and began to read it.

"Told me what?" Violet said as she turned back to Harry with the note still firmly in her grasp, "What haven't you told me yet?"

And here was the perfect opportunity Harry had been waiting for. He could tell Violet about his discovery, about her magic, and dispense of this awful guilt that had been weighing on him all summer. But he hesitated, and when he saw Violet's expectant, yet worried expression, he knew he couldn't do it. Feeling like a coward he said, "Tell you that I might be spending some time with Ron at the end of the summer. Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so," Violet said, not looking too upset, she had grown used to not having Harry around all year. She still wanted to spend every moment she could with him, but she would have most of the summer, and that would be enough.

"Oh good." But Harry didn't seem happy. In fact he seemed _ashamed?_

"When would you go?"

"I don't know, my letter should be coming in the next couple weeks, and school starts September 1, so maybe the last few weeks of August." Harry seemed distracted as he said this though. Violet wondered what was on his mind, but decided not to press. If Harry wanted to tell her he would.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go, Kezia and I are going to discuss school supply lists, her mom's going to take us shopping next week so we can be ready for when term starts." Violet put Harry's letter down and left the room.

Harry stared after her as she left and thought sadly that he was probably going to regret this.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Violet volunteered when she heard the familiar clunk of the mail in the mailbox. They were in the middle of dinner, and her uncle was giving a rather dry summary of his day at work. Her aunt glanced up and nodded, and her uncle just seemed annoyed that she had interrupted him.

As she walked over to the mailbox she was struck with a sense of deja vu. It had been almost a year since she had walked to this very mailbox and found the letter for Harry that had changed everything.

She smiled as she looked through the mail. Bills, bills, a gardening magazine for her aunt, and two suspiciously familiar feeling envelopes. On the front of the first was Harry's name, clearly his supply list for the year. But the second…

Miss V Potter

Second Smallest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Violet screamed.

* * *

 _Dear Miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Violet read and re-read the letter, as if somewhere between her fourth and fifth reading it would magically change. Finally she shakily put it down and turned towards her family members. Harry, concerned; Uncle Vernon, angry; Dudley, scared; and Aunt Petunia simply looked shocked.

"Well," she finally said her voice hoarse from screaming, and the tears she was holding back, "I guess we were wrong."

Her aunt just turned wordlessly and walked upstairs. Violet watched helplessly as she left. Her uncle followed her, and Dudley deciding he wanted to be nowhere near his magical cousins ran off to his own room.

Violet stood watching them leave until it was only her and Harry left, and then finally she turned to her brother, whose arms were out to embrace her, and she began to sob.

* * *

"Violet?" Harry asked, knocking on their bedroom door lightly. After getting the letter and breaking down the night before they had gone to their room, and Harry had sat with Violet as she alternated between crying and shouting, until having finally used up all her energy, she had fallen asleep. When Harry had woken up that morning she had been sleeping peacefully so he had quietly left the room and gone downstairs for breakfast. There he encountered his aunt who after one look at him had gotten up and left to her room again. Harry couldn't help but feel guilty for all this. He couldn't have prevented Violet from being a witch, but he could have warned her; he should have warned her.

"Come in," came the faint voice from the other side. Harry cautiously opened the door. Violet was sitting on her bed, the sheets of her letter strewn before her. She turned to Harry as he entered, and he noticed that although she had bags under her eyes, they were no longer red and swollen, and her hair was freshly brushed and tied back.

Harry stood there awkwardly for a few moments before sitting on his bed facing her. He shouldn't be scared, this was his bloody kid sister! He loved her more than anyone else. Whatever she decided wouldn't change that.

"So have you decided?" He finally asked.

Violet looked thoughtful for a moment before finally shaking her head. "No not yet, I just need some time to process all of this. I just…" Her expression crumbled for a moment and Harry saw the fear behind it "... I never thought it would be me, and I never wanted it to be."

Harry nodded and gave her a small smile, while inside he was crumbling himself. He had hoped, ever since he had found out about her magic, that he was wrong in suspecting she would be unhappy being a witch. He wanted her with him at Hogwarts so badly, last year had been hard without her, but he knew that her being miserable would be far worse than her living far away.

"What do you think?" Violet asked him.

"I just want you to be happy." Because, in the end, that's all he ever wanted.

* * *

"Aunty?" Violet knocked on her aunt's door for the third day in a row. She still hadn't answered, and she had done an extremely good job at avoiding her niece the past few days as well. Violet tried not to be hurt, she understood her aunt's struggles far too well, but she couldn't help it. Now of all times in her life she needed her aunt there for her, supporting her, but she wasn't. Her aunt would come around eventually, she hoped, but not now, and not before she had to make her decision.

July 31. They had given her five days to make the decision. Five days after turning her whole life upside down. She wanted more time, while simultaneously knowing a thousand years would not make her decision any easier.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She walked downstairs and looked out the peephole, her heart plummeting as she saw who was on the other side. She opened the door to her best friend who gave her a bright crooked smile and said, "Are you ready? Mum's waiting in the car. She wants to get to the store early so she can avoid the rush."

"I'm sorry, I can't come." She said, forcing out the words as they caught in her throat.

Kezia's smile fell a bit, but she didn't look angry, only concerned. "Why? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

The perfect moment to back out. To say yes, and keep living her life as she had before with her best friend, and her aunt, and a brother who was just a letter away. But no, she had known from the moment she had received her letter. There had never actually been a choice despite her desperately wanting it.

"No, I'm just…" and she took one last breath savouring this one last moment in her old life, "I'm not going to Watterpenn High, after all. I'm going to the school my brother's at."

Kezia looked like she'd been punched, "You said you couldn't get in there."

"I was wrong."

"But...But...we were supposed to go together."

"I'm so sorry." Violet fought back tears. She would not cry, not now.

Kezia finally looked angry. It was an expression Violet never thought she would see on her sweet-natured friend's face. "Liar. You don't care. Do you realize I wasn't ever supposed to go to Watterpenn? I was supposed to go to Rigginton like my sisters did, like almost all our class. But no, you were going to Watterpenn, so I begged my mum to let me go too, I pleaded with her for months before she finally said yes, but it was worth it because I was going to be with my best friend." The look she gave Violet was terrifying. "It didn't matter that the only other people I knew going there were Olivia and Tracey, who hate me. None of it mattered because my best friend Violet Potter would be there, and everything would be fine."

Violet was actually crying now, "Z, please."

"Forget it Violet, I have to go. I have school supply shopping to do after all." And with that she walked away leaving Violet in her doorway, alone and absolutely miserable.

* * *

"I've decided." Harry looked up and saw his sister standing in their bedroom doorway, her eyes red from crying her shoulders slumped. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, and stood up to give his sister a hug. But Violet just shook her head and backed up, she didn't want to be comforted now, she knew she would break down again, and Hogwarts already had too many of her tears.

"Does Ron's offer still stand?" She asked instead.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Ron's offer to stay there for the rest of the summer."

Harry looked surprised but he merely said, "I'll send him an owl to confirm, but I don't see why not."

Violet nodded. "Good. Now if you want me I'll be in the garden." She left a confused and concerned Harry to write a letter to his friend.

* * *

"I'm sorry this isn't how you planned on having your birthday," Violet said as she snapped her trunk closed. The Weasleys were due to pick them up in an hour.

"It's fine Vi," Harry replied from on his bed. His own trunk was packed and ready by the door. "I'll go check if they're here yet." Both of them knew that was ridiculous since they weren't due for an hour, and the Weasleys were never early, but it didn't matter. It was just an excuse to give Violet a moment alone. Harry thought she needed it after all the rush of the past few days, and the ones to come.

"Thank you," Violet whispered. Harry merely nodded and headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs he found himself face to face with his aunt. Harry tried to walk around her but before he could her arm shot out and grabbed him. He looked surprised, but before he could say anything she said:

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

Curiosity winning over, Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led to the kitchen. When they both were sitting facing each other Aunt Petunia finally spoke.

"I want you to promise me you'll protect Violet."

Whatever Harry had been expecting this was not it.

"Why?" He finally managed to ask.

Petunia looked surprised but replied, "I don't want her hurt."

"But why do you care? You clearly haven't cared for the past week when all Violet wanted to do was talk to you." Harry was angry, angry at himself for the position Violet was in, but mostly angry at his aunt for turning her back on the niece she was supposed to care about.

"It's complicated," was all she said.

"Well uncomplicate it, Violet is worth the effort."

He expected his aunt to get mad at him for speaking so insolently, but she nodded her head and said: "Your right, she is."

Harry didn't say anything, he just looked at his aunt as he waited for more of an explanation.

Petunia sighed but said, "There's more to the story then you know. I love Violet very much, but I just...I can't be near her right now. I need time. I just need some time."

"Imagine how your eleven-year-old niece must feel then." Harry turned to leave but his aunt grabbed him once again.

"Please, I know I've never treated you well, but I love that girl, and I can't lose her. Please. Promise me, you'll protect her."

Harry looked at his aunt's frantic pleading look, and something in him gave. "Fine, I promise." Petunia released his arm with a sigh of relief, "But not because of you. Because she's my sister and I would die before I let her be hurt." And he walked away from his aunt, knowing that his promise had already been broken but vowing it wouldn't be again.

* * *

Violet was sitting in the Wealey's car, in front of a red-head girl that looked about her age. Probably Ron's younger sister. She kept looking between Harry and Violet as if unsure if she should introduce herself. Harry was talking to Ron, and Violet was turned towards the window watching them drive past the park. The swingset stood empty, and Violet knew she wouldn't be seeing it again in some time. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the girl who seemed to have found the courage to speak.

"I'm Ginny Weasely," she said with a nervous smile as she held out her hand. Violet looked at Ginny for a moment before shaking her extended hand.

"I'm Violet," she said and felt the beginning of her first smile in days, "it's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
